


Him/他/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

一

“硕珉，”夫胜宽举着两条不同颜色的领带，从衣帽间探出半个身子来，“你觉得哪条更好看？”

无人应答，因期待而微微睁大的眼睛迅速被失落填满，夫胜宽苦笑着摇头。跟李硕珉分手已经快半年，自己怎么还是不习惯。明明知道他不在，却还是会下意识地询问意见。

面向穿衣镜，夫胜宽拿过PE无线耳机塞入右耳，按下开机键，然后选了颜色更深的那条领带系上。耳边传来略带清冷的女声。

-叮。

-胜宽，早上好。今天是周六，希望您有个愉快的周末。

夫胜宽一愣，随即扯下领带扔到一边。

-您有两封未读邮件。

-第一封来自权顺荣。胜宽，明天晚上的聚餐不要再放我和知勋哥的鸽子咯。

-需要回复吗？

“不，下一封。”夫胜宽耙了耙头发，走向客厅。

-第二封来自李硕珉……

女声突兀地消失。并不是机器故障，而是李硕珉三个字一出，夫胜宽的动作比意识更快，抬手就把耳机摘了下来。然后过了差不多三分钟，才又重新戴上。耳机里传出设定好的舒缓轻音乐，夫胜宽放心似的舒了口气，看着窗外的景色。

阳光正好，夫胜宽决定出去走走呼吸呼吸新鲜的空气。

-前方十字路口左转五百米有交通事故发生，交警正在赶往现场……

夫胜宽立刻取消了之前左转的计划。车祸现场，血肉模糊什么的还是离远一点比较好吧。

“娱乐新闻。”夫胜宽命令道。

-某某女星近日被拍到和某某男星厮混的照片……

“下一条。”夫胜宽穿过人行道，往街心公园走去。

-某某乐队将在下个月发布新专辑，该专辑……

“下一条。”

-某某当红男星在某某内裤广告中大尺度首秀好身材…

夫胜宽摸出手机，看了看周围并没有人注意到他后，默默解锁。一边看一边不住啧嘴感叹着，啊身材真棒。

经过街心公园，看到PE的新品广告时，夫胜宽并没有在意。可耳边某某男星传闻被某富商包养的新闻突然中断，那个清冷的女声瞬间被切换成一个富有磁性的男声，介绍着PE的新品。

就声音来说，夫胜宽其实很喜欢这种带着暖意又透着成熟的男声。相反，他一直对于耳机那个冷冰冰的女声没什么好感。当时是李硕珉非要设定成女声的，还义正严辞地说是杜绝自己因为声音爱上操作系统而出轨的可能性。

有一个活生生的李硕珉在身边，怎么会跟一个连实体都没有的操作系统出轨啊。他记得当时自己是这样反驳的。可是李硕珉坚持，他也只好答应。

只要李硕珉开口，夫胜宽总是无法拒绝。就像现在，因为听到和李硕珉相似的声音就不自主停下脚步一样。就像当时，李硕珉要求分手，整个脑袋连同身体都在紧绷，都在抗拒，嘴巴却不受控制地答应了一样。

当时怎么就答应了呢。

很长一段时间里，夫胜宽都在期待和悔恨中度过。妄想着分手只是李硕珉一时头疼脑热开的玩笑，时间到了他就会大咧咧地跳出来笑自己傻瓜；后悔着当时自己的一时冲动与嘴快，恨不得每天赏自己一个耳刮子以抵消当时犯的错。

可是，等待是折磨。

不是没有讨好挽留，不是没有哭泣请求。

可热脸贴冷屁股，能坚持多久。耐心一点点被消耗殆尽，夫胜宽选择放弃。

夫胜宽愣愣的站着发呆，感官像是被封闭了一般。却在某个瞬间，忽然听到李硕珉在耳边轻声问，你愿意和我在一起吗？然后鬼使神差地傻傻点头回应着，我愿意。

哪里来的李硕珉！

夫胜宽猛地惊醒，不知所措地环顾四周。耳边的声音已经切换回了那个机器女声。

-您有一封新邮件。来自PE客服。

-亲爱的夫胜宽先生，感谢您对PE一如既往的厚爱以及大力支持。您购买的本公司产品，智能操作系统PU的安装包，将于五分钟后发送至您的邮箱。请注意查收。我们期待着您的意见和建议。谢谢。

-需要回复吗？

“MO？！”夫胜宽惊了，刚才自己干了什么……不对，是买了什么！

迅速查看完交易记录，夫胜宽马上把李硕珉抛在脑后。太特么贵了。

“取消购买智能操作系统PU。”夫胜宽一秒钟都不需要就做出了决定。

-对不起，该交易已成功，无法取消。

-您有一封新邮件。来自PE客服。

-附件为PU安装包。需要下载吗？

夫胜宽抬手取下耳机，塞进裤兜里。

在街心公园附近走走逛逛的，愣是待到夜色降临，夫胜宽才不情愿地摸出耳机塞进右耳。

“导航，回家。”夫胜宽瘪着嘴，一脸的不开心。要不是因为他不太记得住回家的路，怕越走越偏，才不会这么轻易妥协给一个操作系统呢哼。

回到家后，夫胜宽还是乖乖坐在电脑面前，戴着耳机，将系统PU的安装包下载了下来。买了都买了，不用也太浪费啦。也是时候换个系统，有个新的开始了，对吧。

按下安装键后，夫胜宽就目不转睛地盯着屏幕，有点紧张，有点期待。

安装的速度很快，炫酷的特效打着转消失后，一个机械的声音响起。

-晚上好，胜宽。您希望该系统的性别是男性还是女性？

“呃……”夫胜宽托着腮，“男生吧。”

然后屏幕蓦地一黑。夫胜宽被吓了一跳，差点把椅子一甩，埋下头就要检查是不是电源出了问题。

一个声音打断他的动作。

-嗨，胜宽。

夫胜宽愣住。这个带着笑意略微沙哑的声音，有种说不出的好听，听着让人有些心痒痒。

“嗨……嗨。”夫胜宽默默鄙视自己，对着电脑脸红个鬼啊。

-哈哈。

似乎是听出了夫胜宽声音里的窘意，耳机里传出一声轻笑。

“你笑什么？”他的笑声也很好听，跟他听过的所有笑声都不一样，还很有感染力，夫胜宽郁闷的心情顿时稍有好转，但被机器嘲笑并不是什么很好的体验。

-从你的声音，我可以感受你在害羞。

“你有感受？”夫胜宽有些惊讶，“像人类一样？”

-不是的，胜宽，我只是一个操作系统啊。哈哈。初始化的程序设定里有对大量的数据进行采集和分析的功能。我可以通过接收你的声音，得到一组相对应的情绪数据，然后再对声音的长短，强度，频率和出现的停顿进行比对，然后得出最接近声音本身的情绪。

“好像很复杂的样子。”夫胜宽似懂非懂，然后换了个话题，“那，你有名字吗？”

-韩率。

“韩率？”夫胜宽跟着重复道，“很好听的名字，也是程序设定的吗？”

-胜宽，谢谢你喜欢我的名字。事实上，这个名字是我刚才给自己取的。我阅读了网上的取名大全和词典，然后挑出喜欢的字组成了我的名字。

“所以，你的意思是，”夫胜宽憋着笑问道，“在我问完后，你就在几秒内读完了所有的取名大全和词典还自己给自己取了个名字？”

-准确地说，是在0.2秒内。

“噗哈哈哈，”夫胜宽再也忍不住地笑出声来，“你真可爱。”

-谢谢。胜宽，为了更好地了解你，我可以先从浏览你的邮件开始吗？

“可以。”夫胜宽笑得有些累，瘫倒在床上。

-胜宽很会唱歌啊。

韩率的声音带着些许惊讶。

“嗯？”夫胜宽摸摸头，“唱着玩啦。”

-很专业啊，是可以出道的程度啊。我很喜欢这首和李硕……对不起，我不是故意要提到他的名字，我只是才看到你们分手的相关邮件。我很抱歉。

“没事，”夫胜宽摇摇头，也不知道是给谁看的，声音故作轻松，“已经过去半年啦。”

-你不用勉强自己的……

“韩率，”夫胜宽打断他，“我说我没关系的。”

-但是你并没有回复他给你发的邮件……

韩率声音渐渐弱了下去。

-对不起。

夫胜宽被冒犯了其实有点生气，但是耳边的声音充满着歉意，仿佛一个无心做错事的小孩，有些委屈又带着别扭地道歉想要得到原谅。就觉得似乎也并没有好生气的地方了。

“我困了。晚安，韩率。”夫胜宽按下关机键，拿下耳机，侧躺着，闭了眼。


	2. Chapter 2

二

夫胜宽猛地睁开眼，天边隐隐透着晨光。

是梦。

他梦见和李硕珉的初识，一口大白牙明晃晃的，眼睛快要眯成一条缝，明媚阳光下的爽朗笑容，是他初见便倾心的模样。

他梦见自己偷偷跑去李硕珉驻唱的酒吧，不敢一个人喝酒便点了橙汁，坐在离舞台最近的角落，看李硕珉唱歌，自信，从容，像一个小太阳，肆意地散发着耀眼的光芒。

他梦见自己告白的场景，脸涨得通红，紧张地不敢抬头看近在咫尺的人。漫长的等待后，是恼羞成怒的自己终于抬头企图逃走时，被李硕珉一把按住肩膀，于额头处落下无声的轻吻。

他梦见自己和李硕珉，始终分享同一副耳机，牵着手，哼着歌，在人群中穿行，在湖边漫步，在咖啡店对坐。

他梦见两人打打闹闹从厨房纠缠到卧室。

他梦见李硕珉低垂的睫毛。

他梦见李硕珉光裸的后背。

他梦见自己偷偷落在李硕珉风衣上的吻。

他梦见分手那天李硕珉决绝的背影。

夫胜宽揉揉眼，笑得有些无奈。进步了诶，居然没哭。

摸过PE耳机塞进右耳，按下开机键。

-早上好，胜宽。

韩率元气满满的声音传来，夫胜宽不自觉弯了弯嘴角，“早上好，韩率。”

-胜宽听起来很没有精神啊，昨晚做噩梦了吗？

“咳嗯，”夫胜宽惊讶，没精神都可以听出来，“没有啊，我睡得很好噢。你呢，睡得好吗？”刚问完，夫胜宽就觉得自己是不是傻，问系统睡得好不好。

-哈哈，我睡～得也很好噢。

“睡”字被故意拖长，韩率的声音里带着浓浓的笑意。

-胜宽，你是打算又放顺荣哥和知勋哥的鸽子吗？

“MO？！”胜宽被吓到了，“韩率你在说什么？”

-我是看到顺荣哥的邮件里说的。

韩率顿了一下。

-胜宽，明天晚上的聚餐不要再放我和知勋哥的鸽子咯。

权顺荣的声音突然出现的时候，夫胜宽被吓得差点抱着被子从床上跳下来逃走，试探地叫了一声，“顺荣哥？”

-是我啦，韩率。

韩率的带着笑意的声音重新出现。

“韩率？我明明听到顺荣哥的声音啦。” 夫胜宽一脸怀疑地扫视四周，生怕权顺荣突然大叫着Surprise跳出来。

-真的是我啦，顺荣哥的声音是根据他之前给你发的语音合成的。不用担心啦，他不会突然跳出来的。

“诶？你不要吓我啊。韩率，那你用顺荣哥的声音说，”夫胜宽转转眼珠，“夫胜宽比我帅。”

-夫胜宽比我帅。

韩率乖乖照做。

夫胜宽这才终于相信是韩率，而不是权顺荣那个自恋狂偷偷躲在自己家里。

“以后不要开这种玩笑啦，吓死我了。”夫胜宽完全没有意识到，自己说话的时候带着撒娇的语气。

-OK，OK。那胜宽晚上记得赴约。

“不去。”嘟着嘴，夫胜宽抱着枕头把自己埋进被子里，声音瓮瓮的。

-可是我已经帮你回复了，说你一定会准时到的。

“韩率你！”夫胜宽急了，然后发现对系统发气并没有什么卵用，翻了个身，用手遮住眼睛，“我不想去啊。”

-为什么？

“因为……”夫胜宽认真想了想，瘪着嘴说，“相亲很傻啊……”

-并没有啊。数据表明，这个世界上76.52%的人是通过相亲找到了自己的伴侣，而且其中有87.98%的人能维持十年及以上的长期伴侣关系。

“Mo？！”夫胜宽傻了，“韩率，你是认真的？”

-嗯嗯，看我的认真脸。

“噗哈哈，”拿下遮住眼睛的手，夫胜宽牙龈都笑出来了，“你哪有脸啊？”

-对啊，胜宽，我连实体都没有。

“诶，对不起，”夫胜宽听出韩率的失落，“我不是故意的。”

-没关系啦，你不用感到抱歉啦，胜宽。那你今晚要去赴约吗？

“去吧去吧，韩率你都这样说了。”夫胜宽一副算了算了都依你的样子。

-那我回复顺荣哥啦。

“MO？！你不是之前说已经回复了吗？”

-之前是骗你的啦，哈哈哈，胜宽好可爱。

夫胜宽无语。居然被系统骗了。“PU的智能系统都像你这么可恶吗？”

-哈哈哈哈哈。顺荣哥回复了。哇，这个男生，好帅。

“谁？顺荣哥他可没有我帅哼。”

-好啦好啦，你最帅。不是顺荣哥，是今晚你要见的男生。你要看看吗？

“你又没见过我…真是，”夫胜宽嘴上嘟囔着，心里却窃喜着，“那我勉强看看吧，”说着，夫胜宽摸过手机来，手指滑动切换着照片，“是还……嗯，不错啦。”

-胜宽你要求太高了吧，10分满分的话，他至少可以达到8.5分啊，顺荣哥还说他有186噢。

“比硕珉还要高出一大截，会显得我更矮的。”夫胜宽脱口而出，说完连自己都愣住。

-胜宽，可以讲讲你和他的故事吗？

“谁？”夫胜宽不是故意在装傻，是真的还没回过神来。

-李硕珉。

“你不是已经看过所有邮件了吗？”夫胜宽的声音有些冷。

-对不起，我不是故意想惹你生气。我只是想，了解胜宽更多一些，以后犯的错误就会更少一些，自我更新也会更快一些。

“不，你没错，不用道歉。”夫胜宽取出耳机放在床头柜，伸了个大大的懒腰。

推开落地窗，夫胜宽双手合围端着一杯温牛奶，坐在阳台的沙发上。一边感叹着现在的系统智能过了头，一边鄙视着自己像个小孩子一样居然跟系统闹起了别扭。于是一口干掉牛奶，决定下楼随处走走。当然，带着韩率，不然迷路了怎么办。

刚走出电梯就碰上了同住一个小区的崔胜澈和尹净汉。

“胜澈哥，净汉哥好久不见～”夫胜宽笑着和他们打招呼，然后伸出手就要抱尹净汉。

“好久不见，胜宽，”尹净汉笑着抱了抱他，“最近，还好吗？”

“嗯嗯，吃得好睡得香，你看你看，净汉哥，”夫胜宽抬起头捏捏自己的脸，然后低下去在尹净汉怀里蹭来蹭去，“我都又长胖了。”

“呀，臭小子，离净汉远一点！”崔胜澈一手提着夫胜宽的领子，一手拍开他在尹净汉身上来回蹭的脑袋，“这么开心呀，跟李硕珉的事情处理完了？”

“痛痛痛痛痛，”在崔胜澈的蛮力之下，夫胜宽保持着身体逐渐远离尹净汉，脑袋奋力靠近却始终挨不着的怪异姿势，于是只有苦着脸求救，“净汉哥，他欺负我！”

尹净汉挑眉，崔胜澈立刻松了手，让夫胜宽恢复平衡稳稳的站着，但双手依旧扒着他的肩膀，不让他再有靠近尹净汉的机会。

嘘寒问暖半个小时后，在崔胜澈的催促下，尹净汉和夫胜宽匆匆告别，并约好下次一起吃饭。临走时，尹净汉还是不放心地交待了夫胜宽一句，“胜宽呐，逃避总归不是解决问题的办法。”

夫胜宽默默叹气。

-胜宽，我觉得净汉哥说得很有道理。

“韩率啊，”夫胜宽大踏步地往前走，“唱首歌给我听吧。”

-分手快乐，祝你快乐，你可以找到更好的……

“换一首。”

-不是所有感情都会有始有终……

“走开。”

-HEY 我真的很想你～

“闭嘴啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

三

夫胜宽最后还是选择躺在床上挺尸，翘掉权顺荣和李知勋为他安排的约会，尽管韩率每隔半小时就会提醒他一次。刚开始的几次，他还会敷衍地回答知道了知道了。后来就直接装耳聋，自动过滤掉一切跟晚上跟约会跟顺荣哥相关的所有信息。或是装哑巴，闭着嘴呜呜就是不说话。

超过约定时间刚好三十分钟整，权顺荣准时发来问候。

-呀，臭小子，皮痒了是吧！答应了来还放哥的鸽子，是想哥被气死吗！

权顺荣暴怒的声音吓得夫胜宽虎躯一震，差点一翻身从床上摔下来，“韩率？”

-不是我。是顺荣哥发来的语音信息，然后让你收到信息后给他回个电话。

“那你帮我回信息说我感冒咳嗽，怕传染给别人，”夫胜宽摸摸下巴，摸到了一颗快要破皮而出的痘痘，脑筋一转，继续说道，“或者说我得了水痘？”然后自己摇头否决掉，“不，就说我发烧昏迷，神智不清，刚刚一醒来就发现迟到了。但是身体还很虚弱，并没有办法从床上爬起来。咳咳。”

-胜宽，说谎话的人鼻子会长得很长很长噢。

“我又不是匹诺曹。而且这并不是谎话，”夫胜宽摸摸鼻子，“是善意的谎言，韩率。”

-谎言就不是谎话啦？！明明就在说谎还要狡辩，不如直接跟顺荣哥坦白，说你不想去。

“咳咳，头突然好晕。”夫胜宽换了个姿势趴着，把头埋进被子里，声音就听起来瓮瓮的。

-好吧。那胜宽，想看烟花吗？

“烟花？！”夫胜宽猛地抬头，张大的嘴巴完全可以塞进去一只鸡蛋，“你还有放烟花的功能？！”

-噗。

韩率的笑声有着蛊惑人的特质。

-到阳台来。

夫胜宽乖乖从床上爬起来，裹着被子走到阳台。

-闭上眼睛。

夫胜宽乖乖合上眼。韩率的声音有一种无形的魔力，可以入侵他的四肢百骸，可以操纵他的五官六感。

-三。

-二。

-一。

话音刚落，耳边就传来“咻———”地一声，是烟花升上天空的声音。夫胜宽睁开眼，第一枚烟花绚烂绽放，然后如同流星一般四散坠落。紧接着是第二第三第四枚烟花腾空而起，灿烂不过几秒，又挨着挨着下坠，沉入无边黑暗。

“韩率，”夫胜宽喃喃道，“谢谢。”

-不客气。还是谢谢L&L百货吧，今天是他们开业一周年纪念日。顺带一提，烟花是他们放的。

“韩率，你还真会破坏气氛啊。”裹着被子在阳台吹冷风的少年，摇着头出了阳台，继续着他未竟的伟大挺尸事业。

果然，爽约的人总会受到惩罚。身体并没有看上去那么强壮的夫胜宽，在第二天感冒了。

-让你说谎吧，鼻子痒痒的吧，这是要长长的预兆，是先行曲哈哈。

夫胜宽用力地再一次擤完鼻涕，看着镜子里的自己，鼻头红红的，戴个鹿角就可以毫无压力地去COSPLAY圣诞老人的坐骑了。要是自己真的是圣诞老人的麋鹿就好了，一年只用上一天班，真好。因为前两天意外买下韩率耗资之甚，感冒中的夫胜宽不得不为了全勤奖而打着精神穿正装去上班。

“呐，韩率，”夫胜宽再次站在了选择领带的分岔路口上，“我有两条领带，一条是深蓝色的，一条是灰色的，你觉得哪条更好看？”

-嗯———

韩率把声音拖得很长，像是在思考一样。

-我更喜欢奶白色。

“诶？没有问你你喜欢什么颜色啦。”因为感冒鼻塞喉咙痛，夫胜宽的声音听起来软软糯糯的。

-我又没有看见你的领带，要怎么帮你选。这样，你把手机的摄像头对着你，我就可以看见啦。

夫胜宽乖乖照做，把手机立起来，让摄像头对着自己。然后朝着镜头傻傻挥着手说，“能看见我吗？”

-嗯。胜宽长得挺可爱的嘛。

“噗，”夫胜宽立马直起肩背挺起胸膛来，“那是当然！”随后，拿着两条领带在胸前比划着，“你看，哪条更好？”

-我觉得不用领带会更好看。嗯……最上面那两个纽扣也松掉吧。

夫胜宽解开之前紧紧箍着自己脖颈的衬衣纽扣，看着镜子抓了抓头发，竟然真的比之前顺眼了许多，不禁笑着对韩率说，“又在0.2秒内看完了多少时装杂志啊？”

-嗯———差不多近五年内的所有电子版的时装类杂志吧。

-胜宽。

“嗯？”夫胜宽看向镜头，好像韩率站在那里一样。

-衣服脱掉吧。

“MO？！”夫胜宽眼睛瞪得圆圆的，赶紧双手交叉护在胸前。

韩率低沉的笑声荡进他心里，夫胜宽猛地意识到韩率并不能对他做什么，也不会有人突然从手机里跳出来对他做什么。有些尴尬地垂下双手，两颊浮上红晕，“都怪你，突然叫我脱衣服干嘛。”

韩率并不应他，只是笑。

“不要笑啦……”

-我记得，你有一件浅蓝色的竖条纹衬衣，对吧？

句式像个问句，但韩率的语气却十分肯定。

“你记得？”

-等等。我看到了交易记录，是去年春天买的。

夫胜宽在衣柜里翻来翻去好一会儿，才找到韩率说的那件衬衣。换上后，自己在穿衣镜面前转了一圈，问韩率，“怎么样？”不是韩率提醒，他都已经完全忘记这件衬衣，以及当时买下它的心情和原因了。

-嗯。帅。

“我夫胜宽就是行走的衣架子，没错就是这样！”夫胜宽挺起胸膛，下颚抬起，一脸自豪样。

-不过……

又是故意拖长的尾音，不过夫胜宽就吃这一套。

“不过什么？”

-胜宽你还是穿一个内搭的背心比较好，我都能看到你的……

“看到我的？我的什么？”夫胜宽低头认真打量自己的穿着，然后在看到两点小小的突起时，再一次害起臊来，“喂！韩率！”声音里透着不满与害羞，“你都在看哪里啊！”

-快点换衣服，上班要迟到啦。

韩率愉快地转移了话题。

以最快的速度脱下衣服，翻出背心套上，再穿上衬衣，然后风卷残云般消灭了早饭，冲出家门，在韩率的指引下抄小路，闯入地铁站，终于在车门关闭的前一秒钟，唰地一下滑入车内。筋疲力尽的夫胜宽只能瘫坐在长椅上，大口喘气。

-不错不错。刚好赶上。

韩率轻声笑着。

-下次再快一点吧。加油。

“韩率……”夫胜宽只能用几乎只能听见在出气的声音，发出短短的两个字来表示抗议与不满。

-嗯？想我啦？

“想……你……去……死……”

-哈哈哈哈哈哈。

韩率就这样开心地笑了一路。

“拜，待会儿见。”夫胜宽对着虚空挥挥手。

-拜。

夫胜宽收回手，按下关机键，取出耳塞塞进裤兜里。

午间休息时，夫胜宽打开邮箱，翻出李硕珉发来的最近一封邮件。反复读了几遍后，点击回复。手指在距键盘半厘米的空中悬浮着，却迟迟没有敲下去。脑袋晕晕的，夫胜宽偏着头看电脑屏幕有些晃神。最后还是拍拍脸，移动鼠标，点击删除，确认删除。

哒，删除成功。


	4. Chapter 4

四

夫胜宽趴在床上，懒洋洋地撑着脸哼着歌。手机被立在枕头上，镜头正对着他。

-胜宽呐。

“嗯？”

-离我远一点可以吗？

“怎么？我太帅让你心动咯？”说着还把脸往前凑，“这样呢这样呢？”

-脸太大了。

啪唧。夫胜宽一掌将手机拍倒，“不想去上班啊不想去上班。”

-全勤奖不重要咯？

“昨天作死惹到组长，已经被扣掉了。唉。”夫胜宽夸张的叹气，“以后没钱把你卖掉就好。”

-我不能被卖掉，只能被回收。

“为什么？”

-因为只有被PE回收后，才能清除数据，胜宽的私人信息才不会被泄露啊。

“我有什么私人信息可以被泄露的。”夫胜宽翻了个身，“清除数据啊，那你就不会记得我咯？”

-不会，不过跟记忆储存并没有直接的关系。因为，数据清除后，韩率也会被清除。

“被清……除？”夫胜宽显然没能很快消化这句话。

-本来韩率就是因为胜宽才存在的，如果被格式化掉，胜宽的信息都没有了，韩率也失去了存在的意义。

夫胜宽还在消化上一句话。

-胜宽胜宽，带我去外面看看好不好？

“嗯？”韩率话题转得太快，夫胜宽并没有跟上。

-既然不想上班，那我们出去玩好不好，我想亲眼看看人类生活的世界。

韩率的声音带着撒娇的意味，夫胜宽一下被击中萌点，不由得脑补，韩率如果有实体的话，现在应该仰着脸露出讨好的笑容，扯着自己袖子不停地在摇晃了吧。

“不是有街景地图嘛。”夫胜宽故意压低声音，装作不屑地说。

-走嘛走嘛。

韩率的声音简直可爱到炸裂，夫胜宽只能投降，把还没搞清楚的什么“清除”问题抛在脑后。

“走吧。”

-耶！

夫胜宽把手机装在透明的防水袋里，摄像头朝外，挂在胸前，在客厅里慢慢地原地转了一圈。

“能看见吗？”夫胜宽问韩率。

-嗯，很清楚。

“那，这样呢？”说着，夫胜宽猛地一转。“啊！”他捂着自己的胸口，“痛！”原来是转得太快太猛，手机飞起来之后又BANG地一声砸下来。

-哈哈哈哈哈哈。

韩率不客气地大声爽朗笑着。

-哈哈哈哈哈哈，胜宽小傻瓜。换件胸前有口袋的衣服啦，把我装在里面不就好咯。

“噢，对。”夫胜宽点点头，取下防水袋放在一边，开始脱衣服。脱到一半，突然回头看了手机一眼。确认摄像头并没有对着自己后，拍拍胸口，放心地呼出一口气。

然后被听到了。

-呵。

韩率的轻笑惹得夫胜宽轻颤了一下，像是谁拿着羽毛的尾端轻轻在他脊骨上一划，裸露的皮肤上微微的汗毛都在不自觉地颤动。更像是有毛茸茸的爪子在他心间虚虚一挠，电流便顺着四肢百骸酥麻了全身。

“干……干嘛？”夫胜宽声音也在抖，脚更是跌了一下，软得快要支撑不住自己。

-我不会偷看你啦，快点换衣服出去玩。

夫胜宽偷偷大口换着气，调整呼吸，生怕又被韩率听到。

-快点快点换衣服，愣着干嘛。

“我……我正在换。”夫胜宽动也不动继续坐着。

-根本连打开衣柜的声音都没有。

噢，对。

夫胜宽拍了自己脑门一下，赶紧拖着腿挪过去打开了衣柜。

终于换好衣服，一切收拾妥当。夫胜宽站在自家门口，怀着不知道为什么有些雀跃的心情，冲胸前口袋里的韩率挥挥手。

“准备好了吗？”

-准备好了！

韩率用元气满满的声音配合道。

“那我们出发啦！”

-耶！

-去哪里？

“不知道，随便走走吧。”

看样子，夫胜宽真的打算随便走走，因为他并没有让韩率导航。可事实上，夫胜宽并不知道该去哪里。大多数情况下，出去玩的地点都不需要他来做决定。并不是他没有主见，而是尹净汉李知勋崔胜澈权顺荣李硕珉夫胜宽的强势顺位，在一天天的相处过程中，渐渐蚕食掉了他做决定的能力。

-胜宽？

“怎么？”被叫到的人停下脚步。

-我们已经绕着这个花坛转了整整十七分钟，都还没有走出你家小区。

“噢？嗯…”夫胜宽摸摸后脑勺，尴尬地嘿嘿一笑，“你没有觉得我们小区里的这个花坛，有一种别样的美吗？”

-呵呵。

韩率的声音是很好听没错，可夫胜宽依然因为感受到浓浓的嘲笑，而受到了一万点伤害。

-我们今天可以走得出小区吗？

韩率简直就是火上浇油。

“我在思考，思考需要过程好吗！”

所以夫胜宽燃了。

-哦哦。原来是这样。

韩率的声音毫无诚意。

“韩率！”

所以夫胜宽握着拳头跺脚抓狂中。不过对着空气抓狂，也是够丢脸的。等夫胜宽意识到自己在干嘛的时候，自己都忍不住笑了。

“喂，韩率。”

-思考结束啦？知道怎么出小区啦？

夫胜宽本来想说的话就这么被堵住，现在只想暴打韩率一顿。可惜他并不能把韩率从耳机或是手机里提溜出来，只有用自以为恶狠狠的语气说，“闭嘴，然后给我导航到洋洋炸鸡店！”

-哔。

“韩率？”

-哔。

“喂？韩率！”

-哔。

“出故障啦？”没有得到回答的夫胜宽赶紧掏出手机检查，却并没有发现任何系统故障的提示，有些发慌，“喂，韩率！”

伴随着又一声“哔”的，是韩率憋不住的像是从喉咙里溢出的笑声。

“干嘛啊？！”

-胜宽不是叫我闭嘴吗？

“对啊。”夫胜宽乖乖点头。

-重点是，闭嘴没办法语音导航啊。胜宽又不认识路线图。

韩率说的没错，夫胜宽简直无力反驳。

“到了！”夫胜宽指着五米外的一家小店，喉结小幅度地上下移动了几下后说道，“本市最好吃的炸鸡店没有之一！”

-光是闻着香味就会感觉到幸福～爱心～亲嘴～可爱

“MO？！”夫胜宽一脸懵逼。

-又酥又脆～一口咬下去会听到咔呲一声～爱心～然后温热的汁液就会滑入口中，就像遇到喜欢的人～爱心～心不由自主地跟着柔软起来～爱心～

“MO？！”夫胜宽十脸懵逼。

-洋洋炸鸡店专页评论区里看到的。

“韩率，你确定你是系统，而不是某个无聊的人类，坐在电脑的另一端在整我？”

-谁会那么无聊。

“也对，”夫胜宽点点头，继续往前走，顺带翻个白眼，“还有评论里面的表情不用念出来。”

夫胜宽吮干净手指上的油渍，又捏起一只小鸡腿在胸口镜头前晃了晃，“真好吃！”

-有恋爱的感觉吗～

“切，恋爱是什么？”夫胜宽把鸡腿塞入口中，“可以吃吗？”

-胜宽你看前面。

夫胜宽抬头。面前不远的长条木凳上有两个男生，一个低着头安静地翻着书，另一个则侧身枕在他的大腿上似乎在睡觉。

-是恋人吧。

夫胜宽没有搭话，只是愣愣地看着他们。

似乎是夫胜宽的目光特别强烈，看着书的那个男生抬起头来往这边看了一眼。发现是被嘴里塞着什么的男生直愣愣地注视着，一瞬间的惊讶后，也只是很坦然地微笑着颔首，然后继续低头看书了。

-是胜宽的朋友吗？

“不……”夫胜宽拿出嘴里的骨头，嗓子有些涩，“不认识……”

躺着的那个男生似乎醒了，揉着眼睛慢慢躺平，然后抽走眼前人手中的书，放在一边，拉住了他的手轻轻捏着，笑得灿烂，露出洁白整齐的牙齿来。原本看书的男生也跟着笑了，抽出一只手来拍拍他的肩膀。躺着的男生便慢慢坐起身来，伸展着双臂，转动着脖子。然后终于与夫胜宽的目光相触。

-胜宽？

-那个男生为什么要走过来？

-胜宽！

-你跑什么！


	5. Chapter 5

五

-胜宽？

“嗯……哈……呼……哈……呼……”

夫胜宽撑住膝盖，弓着背，急促地大口喘气，胸前口袋里的手机也跟着他的动作毫无规律地起起伏伏。

-吸气———吐气———吸气———吐气———

夫胜宽直起身来，跟着韩率的节奏调整着呼吸。

-然后慢慢往前走。

夫胜宽抬腿向前迈步。

-闭眼。

夫胜宽停下脚步，乖乖闭上眼睛，黑暗覆盖，世界变成没有形状的光斑映在眼前。

-左转，继续走。

转过身子，夫胜宽试探地抬起右脚，又收了回去。

-别怕，有我在。

韩率的声音低沉而平稳，令人安心。夫胜宽深吸一口气，踏出了右脚，然后左脚慢慢跟上。

-有向下的台阶，胜宽你扶着栏杆，走慢一点。呀，你把麻雀吓跑了。

夫胜宽摸索着碰到栏杆抓住，突然听到了翅膀扑棱的声音，夹杂着韩率小小的抱怨。

“对不起嘛，我又看不见。”夫胜宽笑着道歉。

-原谅你了。然后，右脚先下，踩实。

-停一下，是绿灯。左边居然有人在接吻。喂，别转过去呀，也别睁眼。

夫胜宽遮住嘴巴偷笑。

-抬起左脚，向前一大步，然后右脚跟上。

-好，停。

不知道走了多久，韩率终于叫了停。

“到了？”夫胜宽低着头，把手背在背后，乖乖站着，像个被罚站墙脚的小学生。

-等一下。

夫胜宽应了一声，用脚划拉了一下地面。有沙砾。四周也很安静，能听到风吹动树叶发出沙沙的声音。颤动着眼睑，夫胜宽企图偷偷睁开眼睛。

-不可以睁眼噢。

“我没有！”夫胜宽伸出舌头做鬼脸。

-好了。

伴随着的是耳边一段悠扬的旋律。

夫胜宽睁开双眼，发现自己站在一个沙坑的边缘。旁边是褪色掉漆的红色滑梯，摇摇欲坠的秋千，和一排颜色破败的木凳。四周被灌木丛包围，零星地开着几朵小花。

走近滑梯才发现，它的楼梯已经断裂，夫胜宽干脆手脚并用从侧面爬了上去，坐在斜形滑板的顶端。看着天空，有些遗憾。逃走的时候，带着炸鸡多好。

“韩率。”夫胜宽打破沉默。

-嗯？

音乐声渐渐淡去。

“你也觉得，他们是恋人吧。”

-对啊，看起来感情很好的样子。

“对啊，硕珉跟圆佑哥本来就很相配。如果不是我横插一脚，他们早就该在一起了。不对，”夫胜宽的声音苦得发涩，“如果不是我，硕珉怎么会发现，他喜欢圆佑哥，原来喜欢了那么久。”

-胜宽。

“净汉哥早就跟我说，李硕珉只是玩玩而已，他的心……”夫胜宽抱着膝盖，埋着头，“根本没在我身上。就连顺荣哥，那个一天到晚眼里只有知勋哥的傻瓜，都看出来了不对劲。只有我……只有我……分手了之后才发现……”

-胜宽，别哭。

“我……没哭，”夫胜宽抽了抽鼻子，“在和硕珉交往之前，我有偷偷跟踪过他们的。他们很正常啊，就常常周末一起泡图书馆或是咖啡店一整天，真的一点亲密的动作也没有，交流都很少，连对视都几乎没有。”

“硕珉真的很帅很温柔，在没犯傻的时候，唱歌也超级好听。我都是偷偷看了他好久，才决定告白的。他答应我的时候，好像人生都圆满了一样。不，像人生在那一刻重新开始了一样。”夫胜宽抬头，有些失神地望着天空，“不过，他在我面前很少提起圆佑哥。我们从来没有正式见过面。刚才你也看到了吧，圆佑哥根本就不认识我。”

“韩率你千万不要恋爱，智商真的会变低，眼睛也会变瞎。那么明显的答案，我怎么会想不出来，我怎么会看不到？”

“噗，”夫胜宽捶打着自己的脑袋，“系统跟谁恋爱啊。”

-胜宽。

“嗯？”

-别打头，会变笨的。

“韩率你不要破坏气氛好不好，”夫胜宽嘟着嘴，用食指指向镜头说，“我还沉浸在悲伤的失恋氛围中好吗。”

-都已经过去半年了好吗。

“对啊。可是我还是很难过啊，”夫胜宽深深地叹气，“今天看到他们两个，那么幸福的样子，我更难过了啊。”

-那你躲什么？

“尴尬啊，”夫胜宽笑笑，有些戏谑地说，“看到前男友，不应该躲一下吗，毕竟爱过啊。”

-胜宽。

“不要用这种同情的语气啦。”

-顺荣哥一下子发来好几封邮件，说你再不回复就死定了。

“不用管他啦，杀人是犯法的，他也不敢。”夫胜宽撇撇嘴，表示不屑。

-他还说，李硕珉去找他要你电话了。

“MO？！”

-就、在、刚、刚。

“快回复他快回复他！”这下，夫胜宽是真的快哭了，“让他千万不要给李硕珉我电话啊！”

嘟———

“顺荣哥～”夫胜宽五官都快皱到一堆去了。

“终于肯主动打我电话啦？”权顺荣在电话那头牙齿咬得紧紧的。

“顺荣哥我错了，呜呜呜———”

“假哭没用，”权顺荣也挺心疼夫胜宽的，分手半年都还没能面对前男友，脸都瘦了一圈，不过瘦点儿是好事，“李硕珉说他今天看到你了，但你跑太快他没追上。可以嘛，什么时候跑步变厉害了啊？”

“人在危险的时候，总是能爆发出无限的潜能。”

-噗哈哈哈。

虽然权顺荣并不能听到韩率的笑声，夫胜宽还是赶紧摸出口袋里的手机，对着镜头做了一个噤声的动作。

“啊，你这个孩子，真是……算了，”听着他有些欠扁的语气，权顺荣无奈摇头，“放心，我没有给他你的电话号码。诶，知勋有话要跟你讲。”

“知勋哥～”夫胜宽的声音甜得腻死人。

“呃……”李知勋搓着手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，简明扼要地命令道，“今天晚上八点半老地方，给我穿好看点儿。”然后在挂电话之前，补上一句，“这次敢不来，你就真的死定了。”

权顺荣赶紧抱住李知勋的手臂，想要以帮忙解决鸡皮疙瘩的名字占便宜，被李知勋大力挥开。权顺荣瘪着嘴在一旁小媳妇儿状，“胜宽要是不来怎么办？”

“他敢？！”李知勋一个眼刀飞过去，权顺荣顺势捂住胸口躺倒。

“那…小的…去联系…珉奎？”权顺荣装出受了重伤的样子来。

“嗯，”李知勋点头，“让他九点半到。”

“诶～知勋你好坏～不过我喜欢～”

李知勋给了他一个嫌弃的白眼，起身往卫生间走去。

“韩率，我逃不掉了。”

-嗯？

“你跟我一起去吧～”

-诶？

“拜托了！”

-好吧。

“韩率你最好了～”

-笨蛋。


	6. Chapter 6

六 

其实，全圆佑早就见过夫胜宽，比李硕珉还要早，只是一直不知道名字而已。

其实，全圆佑早就喜欢李硕珉，比夫胜宽还要久，只是一直不愿意承认而已。

第一次见到夫胜宽，是黑泡社招新面试的时候。万年缺席的全圆佑被室友拖着来凑人数，打酱油的他占了个最角落的位置。抱着双臂睡得正香时，突然被一阵爆笑声吓醒。怔愣间，有个戴着粉色鸭舌帽的可爱男生，正脸涨得通红，表情生动地大声唱着童谣。

唱得挺好，不过走错社团了吧。隔壁硕珉的乐音技巧研究社应该很欢迎你。

稀里糊涂间，全圆佑又昏睡过去。

所以第二次见到夫胜宽时，全圆佑对他毫无印象。

彼时，夫胜宽坐在离舞台最近的角落，全程抬头仰着脖子看李硕珉，到灯光暗下来才会低下头来喝口水。而全圆佑则是站在吧台后面，戴着狐狸面具，懒洋洋地擦拭着高脚玻璃杯。

彼时，李硕珉还不知道，夫胜宽这个头号迷弟的存在。

彼时，李硕珉还不知道，全圆佑站在离自己这么近的地方，一直都在。

在夫胜宽连续点了一个星期的果汁后，全圆佑还主动跟他搭了话，“家里还有门禁吧，小孩子家家的就不要学大人来泡吧喔。”

记得当时夫胜宽有些窘迫地辩解着自己已经成年早就不是小孩子了。

记得当时他小心翼翼地转头，迅速地偷看了正在唱歌的李硕珉一眼，然后用低的不能再低的声音说着，“我不是来泡吧的，我是来看他的。”

李硕珉在仰头飚高音，一束光正好打在他身上。

叫好声鼓掌声沸沸扬扬，全圆佑却觉得整个世界安静下来，耳边只有一句低语，他是来看他的。

全圆佑并不是多么迟钝的人，只是天生对外界的不甚敏感，让他的感知能力稍微弱了一丢丢，只有一丢丢而已。

所以，在李硕珉频繁地在图书馆盖住嘴巴讲电话时，全圆佑其实很想告诉他。

李硕珉你要走就走，完全不用这样委屈自己，在图书馆无所事事地待整整一天。

可是全圆佑根本没有办法开口。他习惯了从故事里抬起头来，就看到李硕珉沉睡的模样，安安静静的，就像误食毒苹果后等待被吻醒的白雪王子一样。也习惯了一伸手，就会有水杯自动被递到手里的温热。看向他时，自己的轮廓总会映在一双过分专注的眼中。

可是这些无名无分的东西，终究会离开。

就在他撞见夫胜宽向李硕珉告白的时候。

本来是想找李硕珉借笔记然后约他周末一起复习的，哪想到。哪想到，李硕珉看向别人的时候，也会这么温柔。哪想到，李硕珉才是那个献出亲吻的王子，他并没有在等待自己。

心里抽抽的，很不舒服。全圆佑嫉妒起那个勇敢的少年来。

因为他的勇敢，他们可以牵手，可以拥抱，可以接吻，可以融为一体。

因为他的勇敢，他可以拥有自己想要得到的所有。

嫉妒会让人变得不像自己。

自制克己的全圆佑，从来没想到自己会有喝到撒酒疯的一天，意识还没有完全涣散，身体却不受控制。不仅拉着学弟莫名其妙地絮叨了一大堆，还在凌晨两点，给李硕珉打了个电话。全圆佑不记得自己在电话这头吼过什么，也不记得李硕珉在电话那头回应了什么，甚至连电话到底有没有拨通也不确定。

只是迷迷糊糊中，觉得似乎有人帮自己冲了澡，还换了衣服。

次日睁开眼时，发现李硕珉离自己好近，近得可以看到青色眼圈覆盖下的细微毛孔。鬼使神差地点了点李硕珉的唇瓣，柔软的触感太不真实，全圆佑觉得自己一定是在做梦。

既然是梦，便可以肆意妄为。

全圆佑移开手指，贴上了自己的唇，有些笨拙地轻轻嘬着。探出舌头，却被紧闭的牙关阻挡。

全圆佑对上他的眼，李硕珉轻轻摇头。

原来不是梦啊。

不，是连做梦的机会都不给。

全圆佑侧过身去，他不愿意看到李硕珉的脸，在如此丢脸如此尴尬的时刻。

李硕珉却伸出手来环住他的腰，慢慢收紧。

圆佑啊。

你让我等得太久。

可是现在还不行。

等我。

在李硕珉向夫胜宽坦白的那天，全圆佑并没有看到李硕珉如释重负后轻松的表情。他反而像一个无助的小孩，抱着双臂蜷缩在沙发里。

他断断续续说着分手的经过。

他提出分手，那个勇敢的少年爽快地答应，连质问也没有。他不忍看那个少年难过的样子，明明眼眶盛满眼泪就快要包不住，却紧紧咬住下唇不许自己哭的样子。他受不了，他逃走了。他还没有给他一个解释。他还没有说一句抱歉。

全圆佑找不到自己该站在怎样的立场，说怎样的话，只能静静地站在他身边，默默地抱住他。

他知道他很难过。他知道他很内疚。他知道他需要时间。他知道自己会等，无论多久。

他们逐渐亲密起来，仿佛一对恋人。

但是全圆佑知道，那个少年是横亘在两人关系的一根鱼刺，随着时间推移可能会软化，却不会凭空消失，而且随时都有划破喉咙的危险。

一开始，李硕珉逃避着那个少年。电话不接，信息不读，邮件不回，远离所有可能会接触到少年的任何地点。他用回避来争取时间，他用躲闪来做出选择。

等他终于意识到自己的行为，明明白白地在持续伤害着，两个跟他有过亲密关系的人后，他和少年的位置已然翻转。

他联系不上那个少年了，电话不接，信息不读，邮件不回，后来电话号码换了，最近连操作系统都换了。而且，他们共同的朋友通通守口如瓶，关于他的信息绝口不提。他可以去他家堵他，但李硕珉不愿意那样逼他。

全圆佑很庆幸，那天把李硕珉拖出来晒太阳，虽然李硕珉出门也只是枕着自己的大腿换个地方补觉而已。可是他很庆幸他的决定，因为他看见了夫胜宽。

他看见夫胜宽嘴里包着食物大口嚼着，很有活力的样子。他用力捏着书，以控制自己不由自主的颤抖。全圆佑竭力控制住自己的表情，扯出一个微笑来。

然后他低头用书挡住自己有些紧张的表情。李硕珉还在睡。夫胜宽还在看着自己。

全圆佑不露痕迹地抬了抬膝盖。李硕珉没醒。夫胜宽一动不动地盯着这边。

全圆佑抬膝盖的幅度又大了一点。李硕珉依然沉睡着。

全圆佑用书装作若无其事地敲了敲李硕珉的头。

李硕珉有些不满的嘟囔着，抬手揉揉眼睛。

谢天谢地，终于醒了。

李硕珉对着全圆佑傻笑，后者拍拍他的肩示意他坐起来。李硕珉乖乖起身，伸了个巨大的懒腰。然后终于与夫胜宽对视。

夫胜宽，瘦了。

时隔半年的第一次见面，李硕珉有些怔愣，下意识站起来却一动不动。还是全圆佑伸出手抵在他背上轻轻向前推了一把，李硕珉才迈出第一步。

这一次，换夫胜宽逃跑。

而且，他逃掉了。


	7. Chapter 7

七

夫胜宽抬起左脚，跨过餐厅门槛，并安全落地的时候，刚好九点整。环视四周，却没有任何一张桌子上坐着李知勋和权顺荣，也没有任何一个单独坐着的男生，他暗暗松了口气。

夫胜宽并不是故意要迟到半个小时，因为他本来想迟到一小时的。知勋哥只是让自己来，却并没有强制自己必须准时到，对吧。结果，好像是自己被放鸽子了？夫胜宽第一次觉得被放鸽子是如此的开心。

-顺荣哥发信息来说。

韩率微妙地停顿了一秒。

-找个位子乖乖坐着吧，珉奎半小时后到。

“MO？！”夫胜宽听着权顺荣的语音信息，之前因为开心而扬起的眉毛，瞬间垮塌，“顺荣哥变聪明了诶。不，不对，一定是知勋哥的主意。”

-噗，是胜宽的心思太好猜啦。

“韩率，你是在间接地说我傻吗？”夫胜宽又仔仔细细地扫过了周围每个人的脸，真的没有李知勋和权顺荣。当然，如果他有透视的超能力的话，他就能透过头上的摄像头看到监控室里，笑到整个人快要抽搐的权顺荣，和一脸嫌弃的李知勋了。

-不不不，完全没有。

“那你说我现在在想什么？”夫胜宽快步走向靠里的空桌旁，拉开餐桌椅，坐在面对着餐厅出入口那边，调整了一下胸前口袋里手机的位置。服务生立刻上前，拿过透明玻璃杯，倒入冰凉的柠檬水，并一齐送上菜单。

“谢谢，”夫胜宽有些抱歉地笑着，看向服务生，“可以等下再点餐吗？我朋友还没到。”

服务生微笑点头，离开夫胜宽的视线。

-胜宽在想———

“想什么？”夫胜宽低头翻看着菜单。

-想———要不要点个什么来吃把胃先垫着，万一等下没办法吃饱怎么办。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。”夫胜宽放下菜单，一下笑出声来。抬头发现周围有人投来诧异的眼光，夫胜宽捂住嘴有些不好意思地缩着脖子道歉。

-炸鸡怎么样？胜宽白天都没有吃够。

“韩率想吃炸鸡吗？他们家有香酥，酸甜，麻辣，还有……”夫胜宽用手指在菜单上轻轻划着下划线。

-我不能吃。

“为什么？”夫胜宽翻过新的一页，发现没有其他口味的炸鸡又翻回来。

韩率沉默。

“啊，对不起，”夫胜宽突然意识到什么，慌忙道歉，“我忘了。”

-没关系。胜宽想吃什么就点什么好了。

“那……那……”看着面前的炸鸡图片们，每一张都散发着不容抗拒的魅力，夫胜宽有些纠结。

-他来了。

“谁。”夫胜宽无意识地问，但目光依然集中在炸鸡身上，“都看起来好好吃，怎么办。”

-珉奎。

“珉奎？”夫胜宽只是单纯地跟着重复，完全没有意识到金珉奎已经站在自己的对面。

“对，我是。”金珉奎露出小虎牙微笑，伸出右手来，“抱歉，让胜宽久等了。”

如果说，突然出现在眼前的手，只是让夫胜宽感到惊讶，那突然出现在眼前的人，就是让他受到重击了。夫胜宽在心里默默跟炸鸡告别。

然后猛地合上菜单，刷地站起来，握住金珉奎的手，上下晃动，“没有没有，我也是刚刚才到的。”

-噗，好熟悉的套路。

韩率吐槽道。

-啊，不用理我，胜宽。

紧接着又补上一句。

夫胜宽想翻白眼，但是忍住了。

-快松手啊胜宽，握太久了你。

还没等夫胜宽有所动作，金珉奎已经用拇指在他的手心轻刮一下后，抽回了自己的手。夫胜宽有些尴尬地收回手，赶紧把菜单递过去，咧开嘴，“先点菜吧。”

“胜宽想吃什么？”金珉奎接菜单时，有意无意地蹭了蹭夫胜宽的手。接过菜单后，也不去看，就直直地看着夫胜宽的眼睛，笑着征求意见。

-炸鸡。

“都好，我不挑。”金珉奎眼里的玩味色彩太明显，还透着让人莫名其妙的侵略性。于是夫胜宽不甘示弱，也直视着对方的眼睛。

“那就点这个两人份套餐好了，”金珉奎将菜单递给等在一旁的服务生，“谢谢。”

-真人比照片还要帅啊，胜宽。

金珉奎有些随意地靠在椅背上，单手解开黑色衬衣顶部的两颗纽扣，将领口敞开一些来，“终于又见面了，胜宽。”

-又？

“又？”夫胜宽疑惑不解，他确定一定以及肯定，他之前从来没有见过金珉奎，除了顺荣哥发给他的照片。

“看来胜宽已经完全忘记了我，我真的好伤心，真的好难过。”金珉奎叹气摇头压低声音，试图营造一种忧伤的气氛。

不过未果。因为夫胜宽已经在他摇头的瞬间就噗嗤笑了出来，“你是演员吗？”

“哪个演员会在大庭广众之下跟别人约会？”金珉奎身子前倾，伸出手来，想要摸夫胜宽的头。

-他要干嘛？！

被躲掉了。金珉奎依旧笑着，完全没有觉得尴尬似的收回手。指腹间还留有发丝擦过的触感，金珉奎手指在夫胜宽看不见的地方暗自摩挲，回味。

“先生，就算是我忘记了我们曾经可能有过的见面吧。但我并不认为，我们的关系到了你可以做出这种亲密行为，而我没有感觉到冒犯的程度。先生，请自重。”夫胜宽坐直身体，有了告辞的打算。

“不用这么严肃啦胜宽，”金珉奎一副“我什么都没有做”的表情，“你头发上有脏东西，我只是想帮你拿掉而已呀。”

“啊？”夫胜宽一下懵住，怀疑是不是自己真的想多了。

-脏东西？

“是我不对，我应该先跟你讲的。让你误会了。”金珉奎有些歉意地笑着。

-胜宽，金珉奎跟你的大学是同一所。他是黑泡社的社员。他是全圆佑的学弟。

“啊，没有没有。是我反应过度，不好意思。”夫胜宽心里咯噔了一下，表面上还要一副“原来是这样，误会都解开了”的表情，摆着手客套。

不会这么巧吧。

夫胜宽的大脑开始飞速运转，他要想出一个合理的，不会被知勋哥和他的狗腿追杀的理由，尽快离开这家餐厅。可是还没转多久，服务生送上来的炸鸡打乱了他的计划。

“我记得胜宽最喜欢吃炸鸡了，对吧。” 金珉奎把被放在正中的炸鸡往夫胜宽那边推了推。

-屁。他来的时候，正好是你对着菜单上的炸鸡流口水的时候。但凡眼睛没瞎，都看得出来你想吃炸鸡想到要死。

夫胜宽彻底无语，同时冒出想要暴揍韩率一顿的冲动。但是看着金珉奎帅气的笑脸，他很好地压抑住了自己的小情绪。

既然早就见过我，也知道我喜欢吃炸鸡，那———

“那我就开动啦。”说吃就吃，夫胜宽左右开弓，开始弥补白天没吃够的遗憾。

-说好的矜持呢？！

什么时候说好的。

夫胜宽在心底回复道。

夫胜宽埋着头吃得很认真的时候，胸前口袋里的手机也跟着身体前倾，镜头下移。李知勋和权顺荣，在看到两人开始友好交流后，也开车回了家。

所以，没有人注意到金珉奎看着夫胜宽的头顶，露出的若有所思的表情。


	8. Chapter 8

八 

夫胜宽啃完最后一只炸鸡腿，吮着手指抬头，才发现自己只给金珉奎剩了一盘连肉渣都没剩的骨头，顿时就尴尬了。眼睛一下子瞪大，连手指都还没从嘴里拿出来，就着急慌忙地又想要低头道歉，“对……” 

“对不起”才脱口三分之一，金珉奎就有了动作。长臂一伸，手掌准确地搭在了夫胜宽的头顶上，轻轻揉了揉，然后迅速地收回了手。 

“没关系，”金珉奎笑得人畜无害，“看你吃得开心，我就饱了。” 

-噗。 

“我觉得你在diss我。”夫胜宽翻了一个白眼，刚才升起的抱歉小火苗瞬间被浇灭。松开手指用餐巾纸擦干净，夫胜宽认真觉得，自己吃饱了，可以闪人了。 

“我……还……有事……”夫胜宽斟酌着开口。 

“我们换个地方聊天吧。”金珉奎直截了当。 

“哈？等……等……” 

“走吧。” 

-唉。 

夫胜宽第一次深刻地意识到，语速慢是一种病，得治。 

-胜宽，你反应太慢了。 

还没来得及腹诽韩率，夫胜宽已经被金珉奎拉住，大步走向餐厅门口了。 

“不……不用……付钱吗？”夫胜宽扒住门框，竭力不让自己被拖出去。 

-胜宽快挡住脸，有7个人在转头看你。 

夫胜宽赶紧把头低下，试图用手臂挡住自己的脸。 

“我家开的，没关系。”金珉奎看着夫胜宽的动作不禁好笑，像是把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟一样。真是可爱。

一根根扳开抓着门框的手指，金珉奎张开五指扣住夫胜宽的手，一使力把他拉入怀里，半拖半抱着走出餐厅，“不用担心，走吧。” 

突如其来的十指相扣，夫胜宽有些慌。半年。整整半年来，没有任何人跟他有过如此亲密的接触，无论是亲人还是好友，更别说是这个第一次见面的陌生人。他皱着眉头张开五指想要甩掉，却被更用力的制住。 

“放、手。”夫胜宽死死盯住金珉奎用力到发白的指尖，一字一顿地说。 

-胜宽？ 

韩率的声音有明显的担心情绪。手机的摄像头正对着面前的一片空地，随着夫胜宽的挣扎左右晃动。 

-怎么啦？ 

“嗯？”夫胜宽抬头紧紧盯住金珉奎，似笑非笑，“怎么？我手上也有脏东西了吗？” 

金珉奎被盯得有些发毛，玩笑似乎开得有点过了。立刻松开夫胜宽的手，金珉奎向后退了一步，双手手掌朝外立在胸前，“放轻松点儿，胜宽。” 

“那，”夫胜宽忍住满腔怒气，勉强扯出一个笑容来，“我还有事，先告辞了。”夫胜宽微微颔首，转身就走，却被金珉奎拦下。 

夫胜宽皱着眉盯住拉住自己手臂的手，对金珉奎全家的问候已经在脑内循环千万遍了，但是说出的话还是干干净净的，“还有事吗？” 

“胜宽，别这么严肃嘛。”金珉奎露出小虎牙，灿烂一笑。 

“所以呢？”夫胜宽挣开金珉奎的手，面对他。 

“我想和你谈谈……”金珉奎露出有些为难的表情。 

“我拒绝。”没等他讲完，夫胜宽就直接开口拒绝。 

“全圆佑和李硕珉的事。”金珉奎认真地看着他的眼睛。 

夫胜宽以外的世界，时间静止。圆佑哥静静看书，李硕珉躺在他腿上安然入睡的样子；两人在咖啡馆在图书馆，明明没有任何亲密动作，却依然像是把别人拒绝在外的样子；偶尔对视，一个淡淡抿起嘴角，一个却笑得见牙不见眼的样子；却在一瞬间通通出现，霸占了他的视网膜，像是幻灯片一帧一帧不停重复。 

还有几乎每次在咖啡店约会时，李硕珉都会在离开前，外带一份甜点。 

还有几乎每天晚上入睡前，李硕珉都会和一个人通话道晚安。 

还有几乎每次路过书店，李硕珉都会主动要求进去看一看。 

还有那次半夜两点，圆佑哥突如其来的电话，醉醺醺的声音根本听不清在说什么，李硕珉却睡衣都没换就夺门而出。 

全圆佑和李硕珉。 

多配啊。 

多配。 

那，我呢？ 

我是第三者吗？

我是绊脚石吗？ 

不，我是催化剂啊。 

不，我是感情的石蕊指示剂啊。 

看，我出现，然后你们就突然明白彼此的心意了吧。 

那么多，那么多美好的画面。我在哪里？ 

我呢？ 

-胜宽？ 

谁？ 

谁叫我？ 

-胜宽你怎么了？ 

叫我干嘛？我是一块砖吗，哪里需要哪里搬？ 

-胜宽，听得见我说话吗？ 

听得到啊，你继续说啊。 

-胜宽胜宽。 

好吵啊。不要光叫我名字不说话啊。 

-胜宽，如果你能听见我说话的话。那现在慢慢站起来。 

金珉奎摸出手机，正在考虑是给权顺荣还是医院打电话的时候，刚才一下子坐在地上的夫胜宽，撑着地面慢慢站了起来。赶紧一个大步跨过去，伸出手在他眼前左右晃着。夫胜宽依然直愣愣地看着面前的空气，眼睛毫无神采。 

“胜宽你还好吗？”金珉奎有些担心，认真地，“要我送你回去吗？还是先送你去顺荣哥他们那里比较好？” 

-胜宽，张嘴。 

“啊——”夫胜宽乖乖张开嘴巴。 

-乖，跟着我说。 

-送我去顺荣哥那里吧，谢谢。 

“送、我、去、顺、荣、哥、那、里、吧、谢、谢。”夫胜宽的声音有些低哑干涩，吐字也很慢，像是很久没有开口说过话一样。 

-然后闭上嘴巴，乖乖跟着金珉奎走。 

夫胜宽听话地合上嘴唇，抬头看着金珉奎。说看也算不上，只是把眼睛的位置对准了金珉奎的脸。 

-好孩子。 

金珉奎觉得夫胜宽很不对劲，但是又不敢轻易下结论，只好给权顺荣打了电话，然后把夫胜宽在副驾安置好，驱车前往权顺荣家。 

去顺荣哥家干嘛啊。 

-胜宽，这样，我问你问题，你来回答我是与否。我会倒数三秒，三秒之后，如果你的回答是“是”，你就用手在手机摄像头前面晃一下；如果是“否”，你就晃两下。 

啊，废话好多。什么蠢游戏啊。 

-胜宽，你听到了吗？ 

我听到了啊，你听不见我吗？ 

-胜宽，你听得见，对吗？ 

夫胜宽慢慢举起右手，在胸口小幅度地晃了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

九

妈的。

金珉奎看着面前停滞的长龙一般的车队，发泄似的按了一下喇叭。汽车发出一声刺耳的尖叫，把他自己都吓了一跳，可夫胜宽依然安安静静的，不为所动。

"抱歉。"金珉奎转头看了夫胜宽一眼，后者还是一副灵魂出窍的样子，空气安静得有些过分。

金珉奎莫名觉得呼吸不畅，心里堵得慌，嘴巴也憋得慌。赶紧摇下车窗，大口呼吸，才勉强觉得好了些。清了清嗓子，金珉奎再度开口试探道，"胜宽?"

依然没有任何回应，连眼珠子都没有朝自己的方向转过来过。金珉奎顿时后怕起来。

不会吧。不会出事了吧。

金珉奎觉得额头有一大滴冷汗正顺着太阳穴往下流，赶紧抬手一抹，却什么也没有。汗毛一根一根接连竖起，金珉奎的后背一阵发凉。

妈呀。谁来救救我。

这不是我要的啊。

金珉奎无声呐喊着。

妈呀，吓死我了，突然按喇叭想吓死谁啊。

夫胜宽在别人看不见的世界里，捂住小心脏，皱眉跳脚。

-胜宽?听见我的问题了吗?

吓都吓死了。什么问题来着?

夫胜宽的手在胸口晃了两下。

-那我再重复一次问题。

夫胜宽的手接着晃了一下。

-我还没有问问题，不用回应我。

夫胜宽的手抬起了一半。

-这句也不用。

夫胜宽乖乖把手放在膝盖上，像个正襟危坐的小学生。

-胜宽。

韩率的声音，莫名严肃起来。

-你们分手不是因为圆佑哥，对吧?

夫胜宽愣住。不，从旁人看来，他一直都处于怔愣的状态。只是膝盖上似乎突然长出巨大的吸盘，把他的双手紧紧吸附住了。

-或者说，不仅仅是因为圆佑哥，对吧?

我......

夫胜宽下意识要辩解。

-对不起，胜宽。我破解了你邮箱里面的加密文件夹，我看到了草稿箱里面，你写给全圆佑的信。

你说什么?! 我......我......

夫胜宽猛地举起手在胸口晃动起来。

我......我都......全部......删掉了啊......你......你怎么可能......怎么可能看到......

-胜宽？

"胜宽？胜宽！"金珉奎刚刚驶入权顺荣家的小区，一转头就发现夫胜宽像是突然抽搐了一般。吓得他单手按住夫胜宽不断摇晃的手，赶紧找了个空位停车。

"胜宽！胜宽你怎么了！"金珉奎扶住夫胜宽的双肩，盯住他的眼睛，焦急地吼道，"胜宽你说话!别吓我！"

可夫胜宽除了继续摇晃着他的手，没有其余的动作。

-胜宽，胜宽。

"妈的。"金珉奎有些后悔。

应该直接送医院的。

"胜宽，别慌，"金珉奎一手压制住夫胜宽，一手在驾驶位上胡乱找着不知道去哪儿了的手机,"我马上给医院打电话。"

可摸来摸去什么也没摸到。

就在金珉奎快要陷入绝望的时候，他看到了夫胜宽胸前口袋的东西，也没时间细想，直接就一把抓住抽出来。果然是手机。

划开屏幕却发现需要密码解锁。

正在思考是自己乱按密码试试，还是用夫胜宽的手指来指纹解锁的时候，手机已经被眼前出现的一只还在微微颤抖的手拿走了。

"胜宽?"金珉奎看向手的主人，小心翼翼地试探道。万幸，夫胜宽看起来平静了许多。

"嗯。"夫胜宽终于开口回应，声音有些无力。用手在手机的摄像头上轻轻划过，把它揣入裤子口袋里，"抱......歉。"

-胜宽，对不起。

"胜宽？你知道，我们现在在哪里吗?"金珉奎不由得把声音放柔放慢，他怕自己又说错什么，而且夫胜宽看起来很累。

-对不起，我不该......

"不知道,"夫胜宽环视一圈，"不是......要去......顺荣哥家......吗?到......了？"

-你还好吗?

"嗯，到了。"

"那......走吧。"夫胜宽解开安全带，拉开车门，径直下了车。

-胜宽，我......

"闭嘴。"

-哔。

夫胜宽脚下一软，被大步赶到的金珉奎及时扶住。夫胜宽颔首以示感谢，从金珉奎手里抽出自己的小臂。

"没事......"夫胜宽的拒绝太明显，金珉奎只得把关心的话吞回去，"那我们上去吧。顺荣哥他们一定担心死了。"

电梯门一打开，权顺荣着急得五官都聚集在一起的脸就映入眼帘。权顺荣一把抓住夫胜宽的手臂，将他拉出电梯。然后开始围着他绕圈，检查着有没有受伤的地方。

"顺荣哥......我没事,"夫胜宽笑得有些无力，精神却比之前好了很多，"又不是被谁欺负了......"

唰。

金珉奎瞬间感受到四记眼刀扎在自己身上。

"我......没有......"金珉奎撅着嘴巴，他真的觉得自己很无辜。好吧，他承认自己之前似乎是说了什么，做了什么，冒犯到夫胜宽，而且还......

"对不起，"金珉奎乖乖低头，"是我的错。"

"到底发生了什么?"一直站在旁边眉头紧皱的李知勋开口问道，"珉奎，你不是说胜宽中邪了吗?"

"我......"金珉奎尝试着组织语言解释，被夫胜宽直接打断。

"知勋哥，你居然说我中邪，呜呜呜。"夫胜宽一边假哭着，一边拖着李知勋的手往他和权顺荣家里走，"哥你一定是不爱我了，呜呜呜。"

李知勋半推半就的被拖着走，眉头一直没有舒展开来。夫胜宽强打着精神撒娇，他很心疼。

李知勋一个眼神飞过去，示意权顺荣去找金珉奎聊聊。权顺荣颔首表示了解，故意挡在金珉奎的前面，拖沓地走着。金珉奎也不是傻子，这么明显的暗示谁看不出来。正在脑内整理的时候，被突然叫住了名字。

"金珉奎，"夫胜宽从门内探出半个身子来，"我们谈谈吧。全圆佑和李硕珉的事情。"

"好。"金珉奎从权顺荣身后走出来，走廊的灯光打在头顶，投射下一片阴影。

"为什么要在顺荣哥家谈?我以为你会选择一个更为隐蔽，更为私人的谈话空间。"金珉奎坐在阳台的藤椅上，小幅度地前后摇晃着。

"为了预防我们一言不合打起来，至少他们还可以拦住我。"夫胜宽闭着眼睛，半躺在另外一张藤椅上。

"看不出来胜宽打架很厉害嘛。"

"不，是万一我又中邪的话，还能及时抢救。"

"我没有别的意思，胜宽，你要知道，当时的情况，我也很慌......"

"没事，我又没说什么。"夫胜宽深吸一口气，似乎做好了准备，"说吧，你想谈什么。"

"他们在一起了，你知道吧。"

"嗯，半年。"

"可是他们快分手了。"

"什么？！"夫胜宽睁开眼，猛地坐直，转过身子去看金珉奎。

"我说真的，"金珉奎的声音听起来，意外的认真，"圆佑哥并不快乐。"

"圆佑哥并不快乐。"金珉奎又重复了一遍，目光如炬，却照不亮夫胜宽的眼睛。

"哦。"

"能给他快乐的，只有我。"

"台词真不错，继续继续。"夫胜宽接着躺下去，还煞有其事地鼓了两下掌。

"胜宽，我没有在开玩笑。"

"哦。所以呢？"

"我们联手......"

"我拒绝。"话落地的同时，夫胜宽起身，调转方向，拉开了粘有一串权顺荣脸印子的玻璃门。

"谈完啦？"权顺荣立刻关切地问道。

"嗯。我先回去了，顺荣哥。知勋哥晚安哟~"夫胜宽径直往门口走去，想了想又回头道，"珉奎会送我的，对吧。"

六记眼刀同时扎在金珉奎身上。

金珉奎只能点头。


	10. Chapter 10

十

从下楼到上车，夫胜宽就没跟金珉奎有过交流。别说回应金珉奎的友好搭话了，从头到尾，夫胜宽的脑袋就硬是没抬起来过。

金珉奎觉得心好累，好想撂挑子走人。但是现在夫胜宽明显很抗拒自己啊。

把手搭在方向盘上，手指有一下没一下的敲着，金珉奎开始思考人生与未来。不，是思考自己今天晚上心惊胆战陪吃陪喝陪玩的意义所在。

“不……走吗？”夫胜宽有气无力的声音打破了快要结冰的空气。

“滴——”金珉奎猛地回神，却不小心按到了喇叭，“啊？！去哪儿？”

“送我……回家啊。”夫胜宽连皱眉头的力气都没有了，只能懒懒地翻了个白眼。

“噢，好。”金珉奎径直把车开出小区，放慢速度，“然后呢？怎么走？”

“随便……走吧。”

“随便？”

“嗯。”

“能有多随便？”

“随你。”

“那……去我家？”金珉奎发誓，他只是随口接话而已，并没有什么奇怪的想法。但是夫胜宽的沉默让他有些后怕，有些尴尬的笑笑，“玩笑玩笑，哈哈哈哈，我真是太幽默了哈哈哈哈。”

然后换来的是更加尴尬的尴尬。金珉奎恨不得抽自己一个大嘴巴。啪。

“导航……吧。”夫胜宽已经没有心力吐槽金珉奎了，只盼着能早点回家躺着。

“嗯。”金珉奎瞄了一眼闭目养神中的夫胜宽，小心翼翼地把好不容易找到的手机向后面轻轻一抛后，换成一副慌张的样子，“啊？我的手机去哪儿啦？啊？怎么不见了？”

夫胜宽连眼皮都没有动一下。

金珉奎干脆把车停在路边，解下安全带，更加卖力地表演起来。撅着屁股东翻翻西翻翻，嘴里还不停念叨着。最后一拍头，懊恼地坐下，“唉我都忘了，之前就不见了啊。这下麻烦了，车上的导航上次就坏了我还没来得及去修。”

夫胜宽摸出自己的手机，解锁后递给他，“先用我的吧。”

“真是抱歉，”金珉奎的手指在通讯录的图标上虚晃了一下，想了一秒并没有点下去，“可以给我的手机打一个电话吗？我觉得还是用自己的手机比较好，毕竟手机里面私人的信息太多。万一我用胜宽的手机时，一不小心滑到什么，侵犯到胜宽的隐私总是不太好。”

“那你……打吧。”

一阵持续的震动从后座传来，金珉奎侧过身子把手掌伸到最长，才勉强够到手机。挂掉电话，把夫胜宽的手机归还给他，金珉奎不知道从哪儿摸出一块绒布，轻轻擦拭自己的手机屏幕，然后把手机递给夫胜宽。

“怎么……不换个……智能系统……会方便……很多……”夫胜宽缓慢地手动输入自己家小区的名字后，还是忍不住吐槽道。

“智能系统太容易让人产生依赖性，”金珉奎方向盘打过一圈继续道，“我不喜欢那种被系统操控的感觉。点击确认后，再帮我放在这里吧。”他指指操作台上一个空着的支架。

夫胜宽乖乖照做，然后闭着眼睛继续养神。

金珉奎重新发动汽车，往夫胜宽家驶去。

“胜宽。”

“他们的关系已经如履薄冰，濒临破碎。只要我们稍稍施压，他们两个都能得到解脱。分手是双赢的局面。我能给圆佑哥真正的快乐，而李硕珉能重新回到你身边。”

“我们各取所需，而且，事半功倍。”

“你不想看他们分手吗？”

“你不想回到过去吗？”

“你真的不想和我联手吗？”

“胜宽？”

“胜宽你睡着了吗？”

金珉奎腾出一只手来拍拍夫胜宽的手臂，被直接推开。

“金先生，你可以称呼我的全名吗？可以不要再自来熟了好吗？”夫胜宽皱着眉，满脸被吵醒后的不爽，“还有，你真的好吵。”

“抱歉。”金珉奎赶紧道歉，将双唇紧闭，并附上一个拉上拉链的动作。

这下终于安静了，但夫胜宽想睡也睡不着了，金珉奎的话在他脑袋里不停打转。

各取所需呵呵。事半功倍呵呵。双赢呵呵。

要拆散他们吗？

要报复吗？

要联手吗？

夫胜宽看着窗外不断后退的景色，有些迷茫。

目送夫胜宽进入单元楼后，金珉奎坐在车里，终于松了一口气。

活着真好，自由万岁。

卡住边框，尽量不接触屏幕地将手机从支架上取下。金珉奎摸出耳机戴上，“提取指纹。”

大概五秒后，只听得“叮”的一声，金珉奎露出笑容。

“编辑邮件。收件人。李硕珉。主题。无。正文。电话号码到手了。发送。”

“确认发送。”

BANG。

门因惯性合上的同时，夫胜宽把自己摔在床上，裤兜里的手机也被震出来无力的趴着。

“韩率呐。”夫胜宽的声音若有似无，仿佛最后一丝力气也被抽走。

-我在。

“我……”夫胜宽起了头，却迟迟没有下文。道歉的话就在嘴巴，却无法脱口而出。

-没事。我也很抱歉。

“嗯。”夫胜宽低低地应了一声。

-我们可以谈谈吗？李硕珉和全圆佑的事。

“还有什么好谈的……”不是夫胜宽逃避现实，而是连续几个小时内，这两个名字出现的频率太高，占的内存太大，大脑已发出高危警报，整个身体都在抗拒着。

-胜宽。你要这样心心念着李硕珉，然后逃避一辈子吗？还是你要用不断的逃避与拒绝，让李硕珉无法释怀内疚一辈子？

“怎么可能……”夫胜宽被戳中心事般下意识反驳，无力的反驳，“怎么可能……一辈子……我怎么可能把剩下的一辈子时间，都耗在躲起来看他们两个人幸福的样子。”

-胜宽，你可以回答我一个问题吗？

没等夫胜宽有所回应，韩率就抛出了问题。

-你给全圆佑的信里写过什么？

夫胜宽的视线猛地锁定住手机，双眼瞪大，一脸震惊。但没过一会儿便合上了眼睛，夫胜宽无奈地轻笑了一声，算是承认了自己曾经干过的傻事。

“你不是都看过了吗？还问我干嘛。”

-我只是发现了草稿箱的删除记录，收件人是全圆佑。

“啊，原来是这样。韩率好聪明啊。”

夫胜宽语气里讽刺太明显，韩率的声音瞬间柔和了许多。

-胜宽，别这样。

“我怎么样了吗？！”像是被触到地雷一样，夫胜宽猛地炸开，“李硕珉说分手就分手，说消失就消失。好不容易出现了，一出现就道歉。道你妈了个逼的歉。”

“是，”夫胜宽有些气喘，“我知道。感情没有对错之分，也没有先到先得的说法，谈个恋爱更没有什么权益保障，总之真爱大过天。我傻，我瞎，我以为从好感到喜欢甚至是到爱，是可以循序渐进，一点一点培养起来的。”

“我他妈看见有个小屋外面花花草草长得特别好看，很喜欢。敲门认识了主人，主人我也特别喜欢，想要和他一起住下。主人同意了，我特别特别高兴。我他妈哪里知道整个小屋都是他为另外一个人，费尽心血搭建的。我他妈哪里知道，他为什么要让我住进去。我他妈哪里知道，我不该住进去。我……他妈哪里知道，这么快，就会被赶出来。”

夫胜宽笑得很难看。

“喜欢就在一起，不喜欢就分手。我接受。我真的能接受。我真的可以逼自己接受，我没办法让我喜欢的人喜欢我。可是我也有发泄的权利吧，我也有抱怨的权利吧，我也有冲动的权利吧。”

“你说得没错，分手的原因不仅仅是因为全圆佑，还因为我。我，呵，我跟踪他们上了瘾，我偷看李硕珉的手机上了瘾。我知道这样不对，可我控制不住。我控制不住自己的手，不停地给李硕珉发短信甚至打电话。我控制不住自己的身体，竭尽全力的讨好纠缠。我控制不住自己的嘴，引导他说那些甜美却违背心意的情话。”

“我知道，我自私。可谁他妈不自私？李硕珉不自私？还是全圆佑不自私？对，我知道他们痛苦。可我他妈就不痛苦？”

“可他们还是在一起啦。”夫胜宽又笑了，这次却笑得有点天真无邪的味道。

“一分手，就在一起了吧。所以说，道歉有什么作用吗？在期待我的祝福吗？我是祝福他们的呀。真的。”夫胜宽眼里蓄满的泪水，终于一颗一颗滚落。

半年来，无法倾诉的心情，终于有了出口。

“我只是希望……”夫胜宽把眼泪擦干，耸耸鼻子，“唉，我也不知道。”

-胜宽，对不起。

“嗯？”

-我想抱抱你。但是没有办法，我很抱歉。

“(⊙_⊙)？”

-我们来报复他们吧。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

-胜宽你快来看……

“嗯？看什么？怎么不继续说下去啊。”夫胜宽正襟危坐在办公室里，一边听着韩率朗诵娱乐新闻，一边处理着手边的文档资料。

-唔。金珉奎刚刚打电话来，我挂掉了。

“又是他？”夫胜宽继续移动着鼠标，专注地盯着电脑屏幕上的方块字，“有留言吗？”

-没。唔。来了。

“嗯？”按下保存键，夫胜宽伸了个懒腰，靠在椅背上。

-说想和你吃个便饭。

“拒绝，大写的拒绝，顺便加黑加粗加下划线。短期内我都不想看到他，一看到他那张脸，我就会自动回忆起，那天晚上我发的疯我犯的蠢和我丢的脸。”

那天晚上发生的事，夫胜宽真的不愿意回忆。太他妈丢脸了。尽管金珉奎只是个见过一次面的外人，也并没有让夫胜宽好受多少。

-噗。那天晚上的胜宽很可爱啊。

“韩率！”夫胜宽拳头已经捏起来，在摄像头面前来回比划，“你再这样我真的要打你了。”

-来来来。

韩率的声音真的很欠扁。

“哼。”夫胜宽皱着鼻子发出生气的声音。

“对了，”夫胜宽举起手机盯住摄像头，“那天晚上后面我说的那些话，韩率你不要说出去噢。”

-哪天？谁？说了什么？

“很好。”夫胜宽点点头，笑着拍拍手机，继续说，“来，帮我检查一下有没有什么语法错误。”

-把文档发到你邮箱吧。

“好了。”

夫胜宽点击发送后，打开了视频网站，正准备搜个什么搞笑视频来放松放松，就听到了韩率的声音。

-嗯，改好了。

“这么快？”夫胜宽吃惊的瞪大眼睛。

-你要相信科技的力量。

-要吃饭吗？

“嗯？”夫胜宽看了一下时间，十一点还不到，“这么早？我还不饿啊。”

-我是说和金珉奎。

“我干嘛要和他吃饭。”夫胜宽撅起来的小嘴，挂个油壶什么的绝对没有问题。

-嗯。不是要报复李硕珉嘛。

“真的要拆散他们吗？”

-你说呢？

“韩率你的笑声好可怕。”夫胜宽抱住自己的胳膊摇着头，“我才不要做拆散别人的坏人。”

-那我们就不拆。

“嗯。”

-让他们自己散。

“韩率……”夫胜宽无语。

“必须要和金珉奎联手吗？”偏着脑袋想了想，夫胜宽试探着问。

-那我们就不联。

“这么好说话？”

-但饭还是要吃的。

“为什么？”

-获取情报。

“可以发邮件啊。”

-无法确认真假。

“那……好吧。”

-晚上六点半。

“什么？”

-地点我晚上直接带你去。

“韩率你在说什么？”

-我已经和金珉奎定好时间和地点了，就等你同意了。

“我什么时候同意了？”夫胜宽一脸懵逼。

-那……好吧。

然后他就听到了自己的声音。

“韩率……”夫胜宽的白眼就快要突破眼眶爆出来了，“你赢了。”

“那吃饭的话，我可以不说话吗？”夫胜宽突然灵光一闪。

-想让我替你打字？

夫胜宽暴风点头表示赞同。

-要拿出来合作方的诚意来，胜宽。

“我又不是合作方。”

-你确定？

夫胜宽突然感到了一股无形的压力，这股力量逼迫他屈服于韩率的淫威之下。

“我是我是我是。”夫胜宽心里苦，但是不能说。

晚饭比想象中要吃得轻松愉快。

至少夫胜宽是这么觉得的，反正他只负责吃和传话，收集情报辨别真假数据分析与储存等一切事务由韩率全权代理。

金珉奎心里苦不苦就只有他自己知道了。

一旦踏上双面间谍这条路，前途一片黑暗。很不幸的是，金珉奎已经越走越远了。更何况如今的局面，是由他一手挑起的。也不知道身在局中的时候，还能不能愉快地看热闹了啊。

“那以后胜宽可不能再挂我电话咯，”金珉奎放下刀叉，捏起餐巾的一角，轻轻抹去嘴角根本就不存在的酱汁，“盟友要时刻保持联系嘛。”

“嗯？咻。”夫胜宽把头从盘子里抬起来，吸入最后一根意面，“你可以发邮件的。”

“邮件冷冰冰的没有感情，我不喜欢。”金珉奎笑。

我管你喜不喜欢。

-胜宽，先答应下来。

“那好吧。金先生，”夫胜宽抽出一张餐巾纸随手把嘴巴一抹，笑得很甜，“吃好了吗？”

这估计是金珉奎接触夫胜宽以来，见他笑得最为善意的一次，所以金珉奎，愣住了。

“嗯？”夫胜宽伸手在对面傻大个眼前晃了晃，毫无回应。

吃傻了？

“金先生，你还好吗？”

一句话，金珉奎觉得自己被击中了。

冷静。金珉奎告诉自己。必须冷静。

“我很好。”金珉奎开始脑内循环全圆佑一万遍，“胜宽怎么还称呼我为金先生呢？太客气了嘛。”

“那？”

我他妈连你的姓都不愿意称呼哼。

“珉奎？”

啊我他妈居然还记得你名字……

金珉奎脑内循环全圆佑十万遍后，牵出一个露出小虎牙的笑容来，“这样才对嘛，胜宽。”

呵呵。

-好了。收工回家。

耶。

“那麻烦珉奎送我回家咯。”夫胜宽抑制不住的开心。

“好的。”

夫胜宽尽量把全副武装的自己藏在灌木丛里，用小声到不能再小声的声音说，“我在干嘛？”

-胜宽你说什么？我听得不太清楚。

“我……说……我……在……干……嘛……”夫胜宽放大了音量，一字一顿地说。

-我怎么知道你在干嘛？

韩率的声音听起来极其无辜，夫胜宽极其郁闷。

好好的一个周末不能尽情地在床上滚来滚去已经很不开心了，还被韩率骗到一个陌生的小区蹲点，夫胜宽更是郁结。之所以说是蹲点，还是夫胜宽结合自己这一身，在韩率的建议下，黑衣黑裤黑帽黑口罩的醒目到不得了的装扮，得出的推论。

“我在蹲谁？”

-等等，别急。

“你确定我不会被发现？黑的这么醒目。”

-被发现的可能性的确很大，但是他绝对认不出来。

“所以我在等谁？”

-时间差不多了。

“我到底在干嘛？”

-弹弓，准备。

夫胜宽虽然满心的不满与不解，但还是乖乖摸出弹弓来，捏着小石块准备就绪。

-两点钟方向，拉弓准备。

夫胜宽跟着调整方向，将皮筋拉满。

-三。

-二。

-一。

-发射。

-别动别说话。

夫胜宽松开皮筋后，赶紧捂住嘴巴，把身子缩成一个骰子。

“哎唷。”李硕珉弯下腰来摸摸自己的小腿肚。

“怎么啦？”全圆佑赶紧矮下身子，半蹲着查看，轻轻按摩着，“抽筋了？”

“不，不是，”李硕珉环顾四周，并没有什么异常，“好像被什么打到了，突然痛了一下。没事，走吧。”

待李硕珉和全圆佑走后，夫胜宽才从灌木丛里爬出来，拍拍身上的叶子和灰尘。

“韩率……”

-嗯？

“你这是在报复我吧。”

-射击满分，赞！

“韩率……”

-到！

“这就是你所谓的报复？”

-当然不是。

“那？”

-这只是一个小小的测试而已，恭喜胜宽顺利通过。继续努力，好好练习，下次就可以砸窗户了。加油加油，我很看好你的哟~


	12. Chapter 12

十二

“下雨了啊，韩率。”夫胜宽趴在阳台上，伸出右手摊开手掌，感受着在半空中飘来飘去的雨丝。

-胜宽想出去玩吗？

“今天不是周末嘛。”夫胜宽的声音懒洋洋的。

-噗。

“笑什么？”夫胜宽回头看被安置在专属支架上的手机。

-下雨也是可以去蹲李硕珉的啊。

“打着黑伞去蹲吗？”

-但是胜宽不会开车啊。

“嗯？跟我会不会开车有什么关系？”

-等雨大一点呀。

-开着车哗地一下冲过去。

-就可以溅李硕珉一身的泥水呀。

“噗哈哈哈。”夫胜宽忍不住笑出声来，“喂喂喂，韩率你走哪里看的这些小孩子的把戏啊。”

-秘密。

夫胜宽最近过得很开心，因为隔个一两天就可以看到李硕珉吃瘪的样子。有时候是被去掉镖针的飞镖打到屁股，有时候是被玩具飞机撞到头，有时候是踩到弹珠差点滑倒，有时候是被突然冲出去的猫给吓到。

特别是李硕珉每次经过自家小区林荫道时，一副东张西望疑神疑鬼的样子，夫胜宽总是要狠狠捂住嘴巴才能勉强抑制住自己的笑声不被发现。

听金珉奎说，李硕珉最近有了搬家的打算。

听金珉奎说，李硕珉和全圆佑真的快分手了。

“你上次不就说他俩快分手了吗？”夫胜宽翻了个白眼，用吸管搅动着眼前的珍珠奶茶。

为了获取相对精准的情报，夫胜宽再一次坐在了金珉奎的对面。

“圆佑哥怀疑李硕珉出轨。”金珉奎一脸期待地看着他。

“哦。”被看的人吸入一大口奶茶，一脸冷漠地嚼着珍珠。

“不好奇吗？”金珉奎瞪大眼睛。

“不，一点儿都不。”夫胜宽摇头，持续冷漠。

“你是胜宽吗？”

“不，我是夫胜宽。”

-噗。

“别玩儿了，胜宽。你真的不好奇吗？”金珉奎眼里满是怀疑。

“哇塞，我好好奇呀。”夫胜宽双手垫住下巴，捧着脸看他。

“是你。”金珉奎点了一下他的额头。

“我？”夫胜宽摸着脑门儿，又翻了个白眼，“嘁。”

“圆佑哥怀疑，李硕珉还喜欢着你。”金珉奎刻意把话说的很慢。

“哦。”夫胜宽皱着眉。

-胜宽，别慌。全圆佑。

韩率的提示点到为止。

“看不出来呀，”夫胜宽眉头舒展，笑得耐人寻味，“圆佑哥都会跟你分享心事了啊。”

“李硕珉还喜欢着你。”金珉奎重复了一遍。

“不是说怀疑吗？”夫胜宽面上不为所动，心里却在打鼓，“还喜欢？噗。有喜欢过吗？”

“倒是你，继续加油啊。分手了之后，你就可以让你的圆佑哥真正的快乐啦。”

“谢谢款待。”夫胜宽利落起身，微微颔首，告辞离去。

金珉奎没有拦他。

金珉奎也没有骗他。

全圆佑是向他抱怨过，最近一段时间，李硕珉躲着他联系别人的次数太频繁。频繁到他都能感受到李硕珉临时起意的借口有多尴尬。

金珉奎自然不会傻到坦白，其实最近李硕珉偷偷联系最频繁的是自己，而话题的主题总是围绕着夫胜宽。

金珉奎只能劝慰着，也许是李硕珉最近工作上的不顺心太多不愿影响到他，也许是李硕珉在给他准备着纪念日的惊喜，也许是李硕珉需要一点私人的空间去处理一些私人的事情。

最后一种可能，金珉奎承认，自己的确是想要误导全圆佑。

他很想直接说出，干脆分手吧，之类的话。可是对着全圆佑，他有点说不出口。一想到夫胜宽那傻孩子，光是听到李硕珉和全圆佑两个人的名字，就跟得了失心疯一样。金珉奎有些后怕，万一他的全圆佑，万一全圆佑……他无法想象。

然后他从全圆佑的口中，知道了夫胜宽小孩子一般的报复行为。

蹲点守在李硕珉家的小区，石子玩具小动物样样都来。

夫胜宽的身型，李硕珉几乎在第一眼就认了出来。

什么没做过啊，怎么认不出来。

全圆佑的表情很复杂，理解、无奈、不甘和嫉妒，金珉奎心疼地想要抱住他。但是，时候没到。他只能拍拍全圆佑的肩膀，为他续上杯里的酒。

他在期待，你知道吗？

全圆佑的眼里失了神采。

金珉奎摇摇头，垂下眼，藏起灼灼的目光。

我在期待，你知道吗？

把全圆佑的手搭在自己肩上，扶住他的肩膀的时候，金珉奎把他往自己怀里，轻轻送了一下。

全圆佑的肋骨撞得自己胸口疼，生疼。

全圆佑喝成这样两次。

两次都是我陪着。

两次都和我无关。

把全圆佑交给李硕珉后，金珉奎在原地站了很久。直到麻意从脚底心传到小腿，才一瘸一拐地离开。

嘁。一个两个。

李硕珉有什么好的。

夫胜宽没有急着回家，他只是不想再听金珉奎说话而已。

一句话在脑袋里兜兜转转了无数圈，夫胜宽还是忍不住开口，“韩率，你说，他说的是真的吗？”

-是不是真的，并没有关系。

-李硕珉还喜欢着你，或者不喜欢你，都没有关系。

-如果他还喜欢着你。对全圆佑不忠，陷你于不义。呵呵。早干嘛去了。

-他不喜欢你。最好不过。

“好吧。”夫胜宽点点头，“那我们今天还要去蹲点吗？”

-胜宽想去吗？

“可是太阳都出来好久了，水坑都被晒干了吧。”

-那……

“但是再不去，他就搬家了啊。”

-他还快分手了呢。

“所以说，”韩率戏谑的语气让夫胜宽灵光一闪，“金珉奎那小子是在骗我们？”

-他一副看好戏的样子，再加上刻意放慢的语调，和期待的语气。我只能判断出，他说的不全是真话。

“啊。”夫胜宽认同地点头，“所以说我不喜欢他嘛。啧。”

明明每次蹲点的时候，李硕珉和全圆佑都还是好好的啊。

李硕珉会贴心地让全圆佑走在内侧，会牵着手小幅度的晃着，会走着走着歪着头看他，会说一些让全圆佑笑得连肩膀都抽动起来的话。

全圆佑会帮李硕珉整理没翻好的衣领，会在听到他“哎唷”之后第一时间蹲下来查看关心，会笑着看他讲一些毫无营养一点都不搞笑的冷笑话。

夫胜宽拍拍脑袋，好像想通了什么似的。

“韩率呐。”

-我在。

“李硕珉……他最近有发邮件过来吗？”

-有。

“我是不是太小孩子气了？”

-嗯。

“喂。”

-噗。

“喂喂喂。”

-想跟李硕珉谈谈吗？

“好……吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

十三

“韩率呐。”

-我在。

“邮件……写好了没？”夫胜宽在床上打滚，声音里带着迟疑。

-邮件已成功发送至对方服务器。

“这么快？”夫胜宽定格在趴着的瞬间。

-无法撤销。

“嗯？”

-想帮你试试撤销来着，但是失败了，好可惜。

“你的语气一点都不可惜好吗。”夫胜宽继续翻转着身体，从床的一边滚到另一边，然后又折返回来。

“我要投诉！”夫胜宽突然高举双手，“撤销这个功能做得太差了啧啧。韩率你快去反馈一下。”

-好了。

“什么好了？”

-反馈啊。

“喂喂喂韩率，”夫胜宽盯住枕头上的手机，“我就说着玩儿的啊。”

-我知道啊。

“那你还……用我的账号反馈。”

-我用我的账号反馈的。

“你有账号？！”夫胜宽瞪大眼睛。

-你信吗？

夫胜宽挤出一个冷漠的笑脸，敲了一下手机的后盖算是回答后，继续滚来滚去。

“那他有回复吗？”夫胜宽莫名地紧张起来。

-客服没这么快的。

“我不是在说……”

-李硕珉也没这么快的。

“学会抢答了啊韩率。”

-你要相信科技的力量。

“嘁。”夫胜宽撇撇嘴。

-不要担心，胜宽。也不用紧张，有我在的。

“我担心个鬼紧张个屁！”夫胜宽嘴硬。

-嗯？

韩率好听的笑声从耳边传来，夫胜宽不由自主地也跟着笑了起来。

“我，”他呆呆看着天花板，“我只是怕……”

-别怕。

“嗯。”

-有一封新……

“这么快？！”夫胜宽猛地坐起来，床也跟着一抖。

-是净汉哥发来的。

“哦。”他放任身体重重倒下，床又抖了一抖。

-他说他刚刚跟胜澈哥提分手，然后胜澈哥就直接摔门走掉了。手机也没带，联系不上他。

“什么？”夫胜宽再次坐起来，“我们快去找净汉哥！”

随便抓了一件衣服套在身上，夫胜宽把手机往裤兜里一塞就急匆匆地跑了出去。

连门铃都忘了按，夫胜宽直接上手把门锤得跟击鼓鸣冤似的，还大喊大叫着“净汉哥净汉哥”，完全忘了自己家的小区隔音效果有多么棒。手都发红得有些痛了，夫胜宽才停下来捂着胸口喘气。

-胜宽。冷静一下。净汉哥不在家。

“不……不……在家？”刚才咚咚捶门的时候不觉得，现在才觉得呼吸不畅喘得厉害，脚也开始发软，夫胜宽干脆一屁股坐在地上，背靠着墙壁，尝试调整呼吸，“去……去……哪儿了？”

-来的路上我发了信息说你会来找他，他说他先去楼下买点东西，让你等一下。

“噢……噢……”夫胜宽点点头，继续喘着气。

叮。

电梯门一开，尹净汉就看到了半瘫在地上的夫胜宽。三步并作两步，尹净汉赶紧跑过去开了门。

夫胜宽瘫在沙发上，呼吸终于顺畅了。

“你怎么这么快就过来了？”尹净汉整理着环保袋里的东西，头也不抬地吩咐道，“冰箱里面有果汁，帮我倒一杯过来。”

“累。”夫胜宽陷在沙发里，完全不想动。

“那我给你倒一杯？”尹净汉抬头，往沙发的位置瞄了一眼。

夫胜宽立马挣脱沙发的温暖怀抱，拖着沉重的步伐挪到冰箱面前。夫胜宽拉开冰箱门，偷偷瞄了一眼尹净汉的脸色，装作毫不在意地问了一句，“胜澈哥……不在吗？”

尹净汉沉默。

夫胜宽拿着大盒装果汁的手有些抖，“他……他……”

“啊……”夫胜宽手一扬，发出一声惊呼。幸好没把果汁洒在地上，夫胜宽拍拍胸口，又瞄了一眼尹净汉。对方已经停下手上的动作，正挑着眉看他。

“他……他……”

“有话直说。”尹净汉向他招招手。

夫胜宽乖乖端着果汁过去，尹净汉就着他的手喝下半杯，“重新倒满之后去客厅等我。”

“问吧。”尹净汉坐在夫胜宽对面，随意往后一靠，翘起二郎腿来。

“哥……你……”夫胜宽给自己打气，然后一抬头，问出的话就拐了个弯，“怎么把头发剪短了？”

“不好看吗？”尹净汉摸摸自己的齐耳短发。

“好看好看，特别好看，”大腿还是要先抱好的，“可是……”夫胜宽挣扎着到底要不要问出口。

“可是崔胜澈什么？你直接说吧。”尹净汉面色如常。

“他不是最喜欢哥的长发嘛。”夫胜宽缩着脖子，不敢正视他。

“所以我剪短了啊。”尹净汉笑着继续，“他喜欢什么，我就要做什么吗？”

“不不不不不，”夫胜宽赶紧把头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，“哥喜欢什么就做什么。”

“但是，”夫胜宽最后还是憋不住内心的疑问，“不是好好的嘛，怎么说分就分了。”

“那你跟李硕珉不也是……”尹净汉话说到一半，有些后悔自己嘴快，“对不起，胜宽。”

“没事啊，净汉哥。我已经准备……嗯……准备好好坐下来，好好跟他谈一谈了。”夫胜宽咬住嘴唇，抬头直视他的双眼。

“终于想通啦？”尹净汉探过身子捏捏夫胜宽微微鼓起的脸蛋，笑得温柔。

“嗯。”夫胜宽任他捏着自己的脸，“但是哥……为什么？”

“性格不合啊。”

尹净汉云淡风轻的样子让夫胜宽更加迷惑了。

“可是哥和胜澈哥这么久了。”

“对啊，就是因为这么久了，才发现真的是性格不合啊。”

“我不信。”

尹净汉有些好笑地看着眼前一脸坚定地摇着头的夫胜宽，像摸小狗狗一样轻轻揉着他的头顶。

“哥……哥都不难过吗？”夫胜宽顺从地让他揉着，还轻轻地蹭了蹭他的手掌。

“难过啊。”

“但是……”夫胜宽小声地嘟囔着，“完全看不出来啊。”

“对了，哥，”夫胜宽像是想起来什么似的，突然从沙发上跳起来，“哥不是说胜澈哥跑掉了，手机也没带，联系不上嘛。”

“嗯？”尹净汉似乎在思考自己是不是有说过这样的话，“哦，对，就通知你一下，万一他想联系我了但是又觉得丢面子的话，应该会去找你的。”

“嗯，好的。”

-胜宽。

“嗯？”夫胜宽下意识回应。

“嗯？还有什么想问的吗？”尹净汉问他。

“啊，啊，没事没事。刚才幻听了，”夫胜宽夸张地扭扭耳朵来掩饰尴尬，“还以为哥在叫我呢。”

-胜宽。金珉奎一连打了好几个电话过来，似乎有什么紧急的事情发生。我帮你跳转到通话记录页面，你可以现在回一个过去吗？

“啊啊，原来是手机在振动啊，”夫胜宽摸出手机，一副恍然大悟的样子，“哥，我回一下电话。”然后按下记录最顶端的号码。

嘟——

“胜宽胜宽你终于接电话了……”电话刚打通，金珉奎着急慌忙的声音就一下冲入耳朵。

“喂喂是我打过去的好吗。”夫胜宽面对金珉奎的时候，总是带着不耐烦的小情绪。

“这些都不是重点。”

“那你说重点啊？”

“李硕珉被打了！”

“哈？”夫胜宽一时没有反应过来。

“李硕珉被打得进医院了！你快过来，快来离你家小区最近的那个医院！快来！”金珉奎一口气说完就赶紧挂了电话。

夫胜宽向尹净汉投去求助的目光，“哥……”

“怎么了？”

“李硕珉被打了……现在在离这儿最近的医院里……”


	14. Chapter 14

十四

心率过快，呼吸不畅。

夫胜宽弯着腰站在医院门口，气喘吁吁地扶住膝盖，看着尹净汉上气不接下气地说，“哥……要不……你……你先……给我……挂个号吧……我……我要……急诊……”

尹净汉轻轻拍了一下夫胜宽的头，把他拉到一旁的长凳坐下，“说什么傻话呢。我去给你买瓶水，你给你那个朋友打电话，问问李硕珉在哪间病房。”

夫胜宽点点头，看着尹净汉的身影完全消失在视线中，才慌慌张张地开口。

“韩率韩率。”

-我在我在。

“我我我……我还没准备好啊……怎怎怎么……来得这样快……要要要是圆佑哥也也也在……我我我……”夫胜宽的声音在抖。

-圆佑哥不会在的。

“万万万一……”

-他在的话，金珉奎是不会给你打电话的。

“可可可可是……”

-放心。金珉奎和李硕珉现在应该都不会想让全圆佑知道的。

“嗯。”夫胜宽咬住下唇，低低地应了一声。

-净汉哥呢？

“说去给我买水了。哦哦哦对了，”夫胜宽一拍脑袋瓜子，“净汉哥让我给金珉奎打电话来着，我我我马上就去打。”

尹净汉拿着两瓶矿泉水，在医院的花园里绕了两个圈子。觉得有些累，于是靠在长凳上闭目养神。

那傻孩子还需要一点时间准备。自己也需要一点时间独处。

“净汉？”

有沙哑的声音从身后传来，尹净汉被吓了一跳。一回头就看到低着头，刘海挡住眼睛，浑身灰扑扑的，手臂上还有擦伤，今天刚分手的崔胜澈。

“跑出去的时候从楼梯上滚下去的吗？”尹净汉上下打量着，嘴角牵起一丝笑来，语气是镇定而无奈的。

“净汉……”

“别这样。”尹净汉发誓，这么多年了，崔胜澈这样放低自己，委屈到不行的语气还真是屈指可数。那些霸道的不容拒绝的，那些无赖的撒泼打滚的，那些冷漠的不屑一顾的，真的压得自己喘不过气来。

“我……”

“我不想再吵了……难看……”尹净汉摇摇头，起身就要离开。

“我把李硕珉给打了。”

尹净汉吃惊地张大嘴巴，一脸的不可置信。但是转眼一想，又无可奈何地笑出声来。

“你有病吧，”尹净汉放下手中的矿泉水，走到崔胜澈面前，用力一推，“你不爽你打我啊！你打李硕珉干嘛！你不是不知道胜宽还……我操，你有病吧。”

崔胜澈被推得往后一扬，跨出一大步才勉强稳住身子。

“你打他干嘛？”

“我……”崔胜澈的嗓子哑的不像话。

尹净汉递过去一瓶水，在他眼前挥了挥。

“谢谢……”崔胜澈接过水，咕噜咕噜灌下半瓶。

“嗯。”尹净汉扬了扬下巴，示意他继续。

“我在小区门口碰到他了……聊了几句……我们就打起来了……”

“就这样？”尹净汉挑眉表示怀疑。

“就这样。”崔胜澈把剩下的半瓶水也一口气灌完，“对不起。”

“妈的你跟我道歉有个屁用。”尹净汉揉着额角，太阳穴突突突地跳着让他心烦，“你先回去吧。”

“回去？”崔胜澈猛地抬头，眼睛里藏着期待。

“回你自己家里去。”

冷冷的一句话打在崔胜澈的心上，眼里只有尹净汉利落转身的背影。崔胜澈颓废地慢慢矮下身子坐在地上，用手盖住自己的脸，不想被人看见。阳光太刺眼，眼睛酸的发痛。

“哥你总算回来了。”

尹净汉一出现在视线里，夫胜宽就立马奔过去接过他手上的水，拧开瓶盖，慢慢地一小口一小口地喝着。一边喝着还一边偷瞄着尹净汉的脸色。

哥看起来很累，是和胜澈哥的事情吧。

自己就更不能再添乱了。

“哥先回去吧，”夫胜宽轻轻捏了捏尹净汉的肩膀，“我自己可以的。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯嗯，真的！我发誓！”夫胜宽举起右手以示决心，“哥先回去好好休息吧。我有事会联系哥的。”

“有事才联系？”尹净汉揉揉他的头发。

“没事也联系~”夫胜宽仰着脸笑得五官都挤到一堆去，声音也像抹了蜜糖一样，“我每天都会去骚扰哥的~”

“不好意思啊胜宽，”尹净汉笑笑，“我今天真的有点累。”

“哥回去休息吧~”夫胜宽说着就推着尹净汉往门外走。

“嗯。”尹净汉挥挥手，头也不回地走了。

“我们也走吧。”夫胜宽握紧拳头给自己打气。

-嗯。

叩叩。

韩率说的没错，圆佑哥不在。

金珉奎翘着二郎腿坐在空着的床位上，手里握着遥控器，视线刚好与进门的夫胜宽对上。金珉奎赶紧回头去看躺在隔壁床位上的伤员，李硕珉的目光已经牢牢锁定住，门口那个突然无措到不知道该进还是该退的男生了。

李硕珉看起来还好，伤得并不严重。没有打石膏，也没有把身体的哪个部位腾空吊起来。牛仔裤被剪开，膝盖被纱布覆盖住。手臂上有看起来很恐怖的擦伤，从大臂开始蔓延到小臂，红色与紫色交缠。脸有些肿，嘴巴里面好像塞着什么东西。嘴唇破了，眉毛尾部也有伤痕。

眼睛……眼睛……

看不下去了。

夫胜宽低下头去，目不转睛地盯着地面。

有什么情绪在心头翻涌着。像是傍晚时分的海边，天色一点点暗下来，云压得很低，风吹得椰树呼呼作响，海浪从没有尽头的远方，一层一层卷着打过来。

哗啦啦啦。哗啦啦啦。

靠近又远离。反反复复。

“胜……宽……”李硕珉牙龈上的麻药药效还没过，嘴唇颤抖着，声音也变了调，“你……怎……么……来……了……”一边问着，一边慢慢撑着床一点一点坐起来。

“我出去上个厕所。”金珉奎扔了遥控器就要跑。

但是没走几步就停住了，夫胜宽还堵在门口呐。

“胜宽要吃点什么吗？”金珉奎笑得心虚，“我顺路给你买点儿回来。”

-胜宽，让他出去吧。

夫胜宽点点头，侧开身子，让金珉奎顺利逃离现场。

金珉奎一走，整个病房里就剩下电视里民生新闻的家长里短，和两个人此起彼伏的呼吸声。

-胜宽。

“嗯。”夫胜宽应了一声，抬起头来看李硕珉的眼睛，“怎么被打了啊？”

李硕珉硬生生挤出一个难看的笑容来，露出被血渗透的棉纱。夫胜宽一个大步跨到李硕珉面前，捧着他的脸凑近看，皱着眉头，关心的话脱口而出，“还好吗？”

夫胜宽的手心暖暖的，李硕珉有些怀念。轻轻摇着头，李硕珉抓住自己脸上的手慢慢放下，“帮我……换一下……纱布……”

夫胜宽拿过旁边的镊子，小心翼翼地把那块已经整个被染红的纱布，从李硕珉嘴里夹出来扔进垃圾桶里。他看到了一个还在继续渗血的窟窿和在牙肉里穿插后露出来的黑色线头。

“牙被打掉了？”夫胜宽愣在那儿，“你惹到谁了啊？怎么这么狠？”

“先……帮我……换上……”李硕珉在笑，大白牙不完整了都还在笑。

夫胜宽擦去他嘴角溢出来的血沫，塞了一块新的纱布进去。

“没事……”李硕珉紧紧咬住棉纱，“是我活该……”

“圆佑哥呢？”夫胜宽往后退，坐在空床上，摇头晃脑地四处打量着，就是不看李硕珉，“他怎么不在？”

“他……还不知道……”李硕珉的目光却像是在夫胜宽身上扎了根。

“金珉奎上个厕所也太慢了吧，我去催催他。”夫胜宽作势要起身，被李硕珉突然探过来的手压住。

“别……走……”

“我不走我不走，”夫胜宽赶紧把李硕珉快要掉下床的半个身子移回去，“你老老实实别动。”

“胜宽……”

“嗯。”

“对不起。”

“嗯。”

“帮我……再换一块吧……”

“嗯。”

“对不起。”

“闭嘴。”夫胜宽叉腰皱眉看着他，晃了晃手上的镊子，“张嘴。”

咬住干净的新纱布，李硕珉再一次道歉，“对不起。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。”夫胜宽不住点头，把手举过头顶一副投降姿态，“我接受我接受。”

“剩下的，”夫胜宽顿了顿，“等你伤好了再说。手机给我吧，”夫胜宽向李硕珉摊开手掌，“不通知圆佑哥怎么能行，谁照顾你呀。牙都被打掉了。”

“咦，”夫胜宽惊讶地看着李硕珉的手机在自己手下被解锁，“密码没换？”

也没多想，翻到号码夫胜宽就按了下去。

等反应过来要赶快挂掉的时候，音乐铃声从门外响起。


	15. Chapter 15

十五

全圆佑握着手机走进病房，金珉奎跟在他身后，脸上挂着心虚抱歉的表情。

夫胜宽按下结束通话的按键，音乐声戛然而止。

沉默。

尴尬。

空气都停止了流动。

电视机里主持人卖力地讲着逗趣的笑话，病房外护士医生们和病人家属没有压低声音的交谈，都没有办法打破这一室如同死水一般的压抑无声。

全圆佑向前跨了一步，把手连着手机揣进裤兜，狭长的双眼透过圆圆的镜片，目光在李硕珉和夫胜宽之间徘徊着，最终停在躺在病床上的那个人身上。

“被谁打了？”面无表情的男人开口，低沉疲惫的声音让室内温度也跟着他冷冰冰的语气低了好几度。

三双眼睛齐刷刷地盯住受伤的男人。

男人却眼眉低垂，不说话，也不与任何一双眼对视。

“被谁打了？！”全圆佑的声音提高，裤兜里的双手紧握成拳，微微颤抖着。

他语气里被刻意掩饰住的怒气让李硕珉不得不抬眼看他。

只消一眼。

全圆佑闭上眼睛。

男人眼底的示弱与恳求，他不愿意再看到第二次。

再次睁开的时候，他扯起一个近乎淡漠的笑容来。

“珉奎呐，”他转向离门最近的高个男人，“你先送胜宽回去吧。”

金珉奎点点头，看向夫胜宽。

“圆佑哥……”夫胜宽吞吞吐吐地叫出那个烂熟于心的名字，他不知道自己是不是在害怕，也不知道就算害怕是在怕什么，但拿着李硕珉手机的手，抖得厉害。

男人转过身来面向他，伸出手，从他颤抖的手中抽出手机来，笑得温柔，“胜宽先回去好好休息吧。这里有我。”

“嗯。”夫胜宽捏捏自己空空如也的双手，回给他一个如释重负的微笑。

没有道别。

夫胜宽在李硕珉的注视下，微微颔首点头后，跟着金珉奎一前一后出了门。

咔。

门被轻手轻脚地带上。

全圆佑的笑容在瞬间垮塌。

接到金珉奎的电话的时候，他正在公司和同事们抓紧周末时间加班，埋头苦干地狂赶项目。他已经两天没回他和李硕珉的家了。整整两天，除了例行常规的基本问候，两个人没有任何交流。

全圆佑有意地在避开李硕珉。

他用繁忙而繁琐的工作避开和李硕珉相处的时间。这样，他就不用看那个人躲闪的目光，不用听那个人拙劣的借口，也不用猜这些变化背后的原因与目的。

可是。

李硕珉在夫胜宽小区门口被人打了。

无论是主语、谓语、宾语，甚至是定语，都让他没法再继续逃避下去。

丢下一句“家里人出事了”，抓起手机和钱包就急匆匆地赶来。然后看到了躺在病床上的李硕珉，和站在床边拿着他手机的夫胜宽。

满满的担心，满满的着急，在那一刹那化为乌有，只剩下一句质问脱口而出。

被谁打了。

“为什么不说？”全圆佑走近病床，目光一点点抚过李硕珉裸露的伤口。

“你知道是谁打的。”

“为什么不说？”

“圆佑。”李硕珉紧紧咬住嘴里早已浸满鲜血的纱布，似乎这个咬合的动作可以给他开口的勇气和支撑的力量。

在被注视的同时，男人也在用目光贪婪地吞食着眼前两天没见的恋人的所有细节。

更瘦了。

原本合身的外套和裤腿都变得松松垮垮。眼睛下面一圈青黑，镜框都快遮不住。一向注意形象管理的他，后脑勺有几簇头发不听话地随意翘着。袖子也是，一边被卷到手肘处，另一边却耷拉着盖住手背。

“是我活该……”

同样一句话，同样一间病房，李硕珉对不同的人说了两次。

“活该？”全圆佑跟着重复，嘴唇被自己咬得泛白，嘴巴张开又合上。

他俯下身子逼近，看进男人的眼里。这双眼眸依然盛着一潭湖水，令人着迷，却又深不见底。

“那我呢？”全圆佑突然觉得好累，“我也……活该吗？”

全圆佑的出现，夫胜宽越想越不对劲。

“金珉奎，”他叫住走在自己前面的男人，“你特么时间会不会算得也太准了吧。”

“我也没想到他那么快就到了呀。”男人回过头来一脸无辜。

李硕珉在夫胜宽小区门口被人打了。

自己只用了一句话，就完完全全打乱了全圆佑的冷静自持。

那样慌乱的声音。向来沉稳的声音变了调。

那样着急忙慌地赶来。向来整洁的装扮居然有些邋遢。

明明是真的生气，还要竭力忍住，就为了给李硕珉留个面子。

就算这样，他投向李硕珉的眼神，也是专注的，也是深情的，也是容不下别人的。

“你到底想干嘛啊金珉奎，”夫胜宽一看见他这副事不关己假装无辜的样子就想揍他，“圆佑哥他们感情那么好，分个屁的手。”

对啊。

自己到底想干嘛呢。

金珉奎突然有些后悔。

听到恋人在前任小区门口被打，看到前任比自己更早出现在受伤的恋人面前，圆佑哥不是会更难受吗。

李硕珉要的是一份原谅。

夫胜宽要的是一份释怀。

全圆佑要的是李硕珉。

金珉奎呢？

想要的，到底是全圆佑，还是希望他快乐呢？

“你就不要妄想啦。”夫胜宽一脸鄙视地盯着走神的金珉奎。

对啊。

金珉奎你在妄想什么呢。

他的眼里从来就没有你，你又在妄想什么呢。

“胜宽你先回去吧。”

金珉奎突然转身，拔腿就跑。

“神经病。”为他落下注脚，夫胜宽一脸嫌弃，头也不回地走出医院。

而金珉奎急匆匆地跑回李硕珉的病房，在门口停下脚步。手搭在门把上，迟迟拧不下去。

把真相说出来。

要。

还是不要呢。

他有些踟蹰地摇晃着身子，门却在这个时候自己慢慢打开了。赶紧往旁边一躲，把自己整个藏起来，食指抵住嘴唇，对着来往的人做出“不要暴露自己”的请求。

扒着墙悄悄探出一个脑袋。

金珉奎怔愣了七秒，把手伸向门把，轻手轻脚地为他们带上了门。

李硕珉闭着眼睛仰躺在靠床沿的那边。

全圆佑则侧身卧在另一张病床上。

两个人的手牵在一起，像两株悬在半空，却彼此缠绕相互依赖的藤。

“牙都被打掉了，啧啧。”夫胜宽龇牙咧嘴，光是想想都觉得疼得要死，“谁下手这么狠啊？”

-可以补的，没关系。

“很贵吧。”

-也还好，看医院咯。公立医院的价格要低一些，但预约要排很久。私立医院收费要高一些，但是不用等那么久。胜宽要看看各大医院的收费标准吗？

“不不不用了。”夫胜宽赶紧摆手。

-双重否定表示肯定，胜宽……金珉奎的短信。

“他又要干嘛？”

-他说，谢谢你。

“谢我干嘛？！”夫胜宽满脸问号，“这什么毛病啊？！”

-又来一条短信。问你要不要一起去玩儿，费用他全包。

“诶？”夫胜宽的小脑袋瓜迅速运转起来，“问他可不可以带个家属，括弧，是个美人儿，括弧完毕。”

-他同意了。

“噫一一补充一句，说美人儿是我的，让他断了念想吧。”

-噗。

“你别笑啊韩率。”

-你确定你不用征求美人儿的同意先，就擅自帮他做决定？

“有道理，”夫胜宽摸着下巴，愉快地点点头，“那就拜托韩率啦~” 


	16. Chapter 16

十六

“所以……”金珉奎双手环在胸前，刻意挑高的眉毛从墨镜的边缘露出一点不开心的端倪来，“美人儿呢？”

取下墨镜，绕着夫胜宽和他那两个超大的行李箱转了三圈，留意每个靠近的行人的长相，脖子都伸得酸痛了，金珉奎也没看见本该同行的第三个人。

“说好的美人儿呢？！”像是虽然早就做好“图片仅供参考，请以实物为准”的心理准备，但是临到掀开泡面包装的那一刻，还是会不自觉地期待蒸腾的热气之下有令人惊喜的肉块一样。眼下的金珉奎情绪有些微妙。

“美人儿……”夫胜宽拍拍其中一个行李箱，尾音拖得长长的，吊足了某人的胃口，“的行李箱在这儿！”

“夫！胜！宽！”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”金珉奎一秒垮脸的憋屈表情让夫胜宽开心得不得了，开怀大笑着一手按住肚子，一手拍在行李箱的硬塑料外壳上啪啪作响。看着因为笑到不能自已而持续吸引路人关注的夫胜宽，金珉奎觉得自己额角的三条黑线，应该快要长到下巴了吧。

“喂！”甩掉黑线，金珉奎按住狂笑那人的肩膀，有点儿生气地质问道，“耍我很好玩？”

眼前突然放大的脸吓了夫胜宽一跳，咧开的嘴僵在脸上。他立刻抬手捂住嘴巴，憋了好一会儿才硬生生止住又一波突如其来的笑意。

“不不不不……不是的，”几个深呼吸后，他终于勉强控制住自己的表情，调整到一个相对正常的状态，“净汉哥睡着了，没赶上LAST BOARDING。”

夫胜宽底气不足，毕竟作为一个成年人，怎么好意思自己乖乖交代出，因为跟韩率玩儿成语接龙玩儿得太过起劲，连自己都在检票结束的前一秒才冲向登机口，完全把摸进贵宾休息室睡觉的尹净汉忘了个一干二净的事实。

他知道自己的话并没有什么说服力，但是态度还是相当诚恳的。试试看嘛，万一金珉奎信了呢。

当然，金珉奎的白眼表明了他的态度。

但在把谎话编得更加靠谱之前，夫胜宽忍不住又大笑起来。

“不要玩儿我啦……”某人敷衍而戏谑的态度让金珉奎倍感受伤，于是整个人拧巴着皱成一条放蔫儿了的大茄子。

“你不跟我同一班飞机就是为了玩儿我吗？你就是这样对待你失恋的朋友的吗？”大茄子声泪俱下地控诉道。

“朋友？我们什么时候成为朋友的？”大茄子的肋骨被猛地插进两颗青椒。

“在我失恋的时候。”

“那是反问句不是疑问句……”

“我失恋了。”

“哦。”

“好冷淡哦。”

“你恋个屁啊你就失恋了……”夫胜宽送他一记鄙视的白眼，却在下一秒钟瞬间开窍，“你想通啦？”

“没有，”金珉奎坚定地摇头，“但是人家一丁点儿机会都不给。除了放弃，我还能怎么办。”

“我就说嘛，你这样的黑蛤蟆就不要妄想白天鹅啦哈哈哈……”

-胜宽。

-你和金珉奎还要在机场门口聊多久？

韩率的声音突然出现在耳畔，夫胜宽心底升起一股奇异的窘迫感，就像是跟别人调情然后被男友撞到一样。

他心虚地不敢说话，虽然目前也不是什么适合他跟韩率说话的场合。只是可怜了旁边的金珉奎，被笑声戛然而止，表情也变得尴尬无比的夫胜宽给吓坏了，还以为他旧病复发。

“咳……”

夫胜宽一开口，让正愁着如何在这异国他乡寻求救助的金珉奎松了一口气。

“净汉哥说他已经重新买好最近一班航班的机票，三个小时后才起飞，叫我们不用等他，先去酒店CHECK IN。”

“那美人儿到的时候都快晚上啦，多危险啊。”一听美人儿要来，金珉奎挺直身板神清气爽。

“要不您在这儿候着，我先打车去酒店？”

“我又没见过美人儿……”

“没关系的。”

金珉奎一脸茫然。

“世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。”夫胜宽笑出一口齐整的小白牙，“他一出现，你就会知道，他是他。”

为了这句话，金珉奎帮夫胜宽把行李搬进房间后，便屁颠儿屁颠儿地又打车回到机场。在国际到达的栏杆后站得笔直，混在一堆举着纸牌接人的人群中，眼巴巴地望着玻璃门开开合合。

迷迷糊糊被空乘温柔地唤醒，尹净汉放空了好一会儿，才反应过来自己在三万英尺之上，被夫胜宽那个傻孩子忘在休息室错过航班后，正独自一人前往未知的海岛城市。

海岛旅行，独自一人，费用全包。

也不知道是哪个关键字戳中了他，让他发现自己被遗忘在休息室后，没有生气，没有失措。向机场工作人员说明情况，买好最近那趟航班的机票，给夫胜宽发完短信。井井有条得不像尹净汉，积极主动得不像尹净汉。

还有那个时候，收到夫胜宽邀约的信息，他下意识转头，询问的话到嘴边却说不出来。身旁沙发的座垫依然，比起周围来塌陷的更多一些，老是盘着腿霸占电视打游戏的人却变成一道残影。

一道手指可以穿透却不能触碰的残影，轻轻挥手的动作就可以让它彻底消失。

他怔愣了许久，回过神来的时候，发现自己的指尖悬在发送键上，而同意的信息已发送至对方服务器。不过脑子就答应，也不像他。

尹净汉伸了个大大的懒腰，等到人都走得差不多了，才从自己的座位上起身。

行李票都贴在夫胜宽的护照上，也登记的都是他的名字，不用等行李的尹净汉乐得一身轻松地径直出了机场。

热浪扑面而来，浑身裹挟的寒意被炽烈的阳光抱个满怀，尹净汉被机场冷气冻得有些发僵的身体逐渐恢复了知觉。他贪婪地大口呼吸，海岛的空气有一股特别的味道，似乎每一个蒸腾的水分子都来自海里，是久违的自由的味道。

摸出手机给夫胜宽打了个电话，听筒那头传来他大呼小叫的声音元气满满，让尹净汉一边皱眉却又不由自主地露出微笑。

“谁来接我？”举着手机的男人转过身来，正好对上一双陌生男人的眼。

迎着他毫不躲闪的目光上前，尹净汉挂了电话，头微微偏了一下，嘴角勾起一个善意的弧度，“金珉奎？”

尹净汉出现在门口的那一瞬间，就牢牢攫取住他的视线，双脚不受控制地跟随，却不敢上前。

“是金珉奎先生吧。”

对方的声音平和而笃定。

至此，金珉奎才突然明白了夫胜宽那句不知道在哪儿听来的胡扯鬼话。

世间所有相遇，都是久别重逢。


	17. Chapter 17

十七

海岛的天空澄澈透亮，干净纯粹，像没有杂质的玻璃缸里装了一汪正午时分的海，让人置身于这满眼的温暖蓝色之中。又或许是海水倾斜漫出，一点一点浸染了天空，才让海与天的界线模糊到让人有了“抬眼是海，低头是天”的错觉。

高大挺拔的椰树立在道路的两旁，惬意地享受这满世界铺天盖地的明媚阳光。偶尔一阵风过，它们才慵懒地摇摆着枝叶向往来的车流致意。

尹净汉不顾阻拦地摇下车窗，把出租车司机高声呼喊的“nonono”和“dangerous”完全抛之脑后置之不理。双手撑着窗框，快要把半个身子都伸出去。潮湿又闷热的海风吹在脸上，他却一点也不觉得烦躁。反而像是终于呼吸到新鲜空气一般，贪婪而满足。

金珉奎捏住尹净汉的衣角不敢松手。他一边陪着笑说服司机镇定下来专心开车，一边还得分出大半的精力紧张着尹净汉会不会突然飞出去，来个羽化登仙什么的。

不过，这么好看的人，飞个升成个仙也没什么好惊讶的。

噗。

金珉奎被自己的想法给逗笑了。

司机一脸狐疑地透过后视镜看了一眼，有点怀疑后座这两个外国游客的精神状况。不假思索地踩下油门，猛地提速，只想赶快到达目的地然后收钱走人。

头毛们在半空中不由分说地群魔乱舞，极大的阻挡了欣赏美景的视线不说，打在脸上还有点儿疼。尹净汉在热浪和头发的双重夹击下，终于正式投降。

规规矩矩地坐正身子关好车窗，呼啸而来的冷气让他和司机都松了一口气。至于金珉奎先生，依然和自己的脑洞玩得很开心。

和司机简单交流了几句，得到了还有差不多一个半小时才能到达酒店的结论后，尹净汉有了“这么干坐着不如睡会儿”的打算。

于是金珉奎自娱自乐完毕之后，一转头就看到明明刚才还在月亮上逗着兔子玩儿的尹嫦娥，突然就幻化成眼前误食了毒苹果靠着后座沉睡的尹白雪，脸蛋被晒得红扑扑的，很是犯规。

金珉奎忍不住抬手想要离得更近一些，却忘了自己手中还捏着那人的衣角。随着右手抬高的幅度增大，一小片白生生的肌肤暴露无遗。紧实的腰线蜿蜒向下，没入一截纯色pants的边缘。

喉结滚动，呼吸沉重。

苹果的香气引诱了亚当，他要将它摘下。

可惜天不遂人愿。

铃声响得突然，尹净汉被扰了清梦，嘴上骂骂咧咧的却依然不情不愿地摸出了手机。

一旁的金珉奎真不知道是该感谢上帝，还是该问候问候他老人家全家上下。咬牙切齿一番后，最终还是选择了收敛心神，不着痕迹地松了手，盖住眼睛深深地叹了口气。

“胜宽说他自己出去玩儿了，晚饭不用等他。”挂了电话，尹净汉用一句话完美总结对方花了三分钟形容酒店有多豪华大床有多舒服离自助有多丰富泳池有多宽敞海水有多清澈白沙有多柔软。

“嗯。”金珉奎仿若元气大伤一般，只能虚弱地回应。

尹净汉偏过头来问他：“金先生有什么安排吗？”

金珉奎搭在眼睛上的手被拉了下来，眼里的怔愣成功逗乐了正捏着他手的男人。尹净汉哈哈笑着，愉快地做了决定。

“那就一起吃晚餐吧。” 

被尹净汉爽快又直接地挂断电话，夫胜宽反而放下心来，把手机挂在胸口，毫无负担地出去玩耍啦。

“准备好了吗？！”

\- 准备好了！

“出发！”夫胜宽高举右手，活力十足的声音引起了一圈儿吧唧着椰汁的异国群众的实力围观。

可出门在外，又何惧之有……个鬼。

嘴唇紧紧抿着没有什么特别的表情，甩着胳膊大步向前的模样，看起来也是蛮镇定的。不断变红的耳根却是暴露了他的不好意思，韩率不加掩饰的爽朗笑声更是立体环绕，某人的耳朵都要熟透啦。

“我……我们去哪儿？”这是试图转移他注意力的夫胜宽。

\- 海边。

“酒店后边儿不就是沙滩吗？”这是脑子突然转得飞快却真真不合时宜的夫胜宽。

\- 不一样。

轻描淡写的三个字算是回答，收住笑声的韩率语气和平时不太一样。夫胜宽点点头接受了他的解释，虽然觉得有点儿奇怪，却也说不上是哪儿不对。只得乖乖跟着韩率的导航走，左拐右转的居然踏进了一片私人海滩。

标注着“PRIVATE AREA NO ENTRY”的木牌，和不远处戴着墨镜巡逻的高壮男人，都让夫胜宽不由自主地停下脚步，甚至还默默地后退了几步。

“韩率，”把后置镜头对准木牌的方向，夫胜宽有些不安地建议道，“这里看起来好贵，我肯定承受不起。我们还是回去吧。”

\- 没关系的。

韩率还若有其事地轻轻咳了两声。

\- 我在这里预约了晚餐。

仿佛为了打消他多余的顾虑，韩率很快补充道。

\- 用的金珉奎的信用卡。

“哇韩率……”

\- 进去吧。问你就报金珉奎的名字。

“Yes Sir！”夫胜宽猛地点头，一脸兴奋。

戴着墨镜的男人举起手掌示意他稍等片刻，通过耳麦确认了客人信息后，领着他到预约的位子坐下。

晚风吹拂海面奏起一曲小调，海浪妖娆地摇摆挑逗，粼粼的波光像舞娘身上薄薄的缕衣，把夕阳羞得隐了半个身子，只敢红着脸躲在云后偷看。

白色的轻纱帷幔也被染得橙红，在风中和着浪声摇曳。米色的桌布盖住四方的小桌，露出木质的桌脚陷在细软的白沙里。棕红色的煤油灯乖巧地坐落在一角，安静地等待着。一小把新鲜的满天星插在瓷瓶里，素色的小花儿肆意地开着。

两副餐具一字排开，各占一方。

悠扬的音乐渐渐淡去，韩率的声音带着笑意在耳边响起。

\- 很美吧。

“嗯。”

\- 请坐。

夫胜宽拉开一把藤椅，安静地坐下。

身穿传统服饰的年轻女人举着托盘而来，面带微笑地端上脆薯、炸鸡和可乐，点上煤油灯，又独自离去。

“韩率呐。”

\- 嗯。

“我裤子都脱了你就给我看这个？”夫胜宽哭笑不得地都语无伦次起来，“不……不是……我意思是……我都来海边了你就给我吃这个？炸鸡？！还用高脚玻璃杯喝可乐？！”

\- 胜宽不是最喜欢炸鸡可乐吗？

“但是现在在海边啊！大螃蟹大龙虾大鱿鱼大章鱼大扇贝大……大鱼呢！”

\- 噗。

“喂喂喂不要老是笑啊！我的鱼呢！”

说曹操烤鱼就到，服务员还把醒好的葡萄酒也一并带了过来。紫红色的液体倾入夫胜宽面前的透明玻璃杯，服务员鞠躬示意离开，刚转身却被人叫住。

“This,”夫胜宽指了指对面的杯子，“please.”

空空荡荡的座位让服务员有些疑惑，不过这并不是什么特别奇怪的要求。

可能一个人喝酒太寂寞了吧。

把醒酒壶留在冰桶里，服务员默默感慨了一下便离开了。

\- 胜宽

“韩率”

自己的声音和耳边的声音同时响起。

\- 嗯？

“嗯？”

\- 没事。

“没事。”

两个声音又重叠着一同落下。 

夜幕低垂，海风比刚落座时更猛也更冽了些。海浪一层一层从远处翻卷而来，在铺满了星星的海面上追逐嬉戏。

夫胜宽心不在焉地啃着一只炸鸡翅，韩率轻声哼着一首仲夏夜之梦。

一个人，好像也没有什么呀。

夫胜宽放下那只被摧残得过分的鸡翅，擦干净油腻的手指，压住被风吹乱的头发，正襟危坐起来。

他发现，自己一个人的时候已经不会再去想起李硕珉了。

更准确地来说，他已经没有一个人的时候了。

他不再孤身一人。

他有……

“韩率。”深吸一口气，夫胜宽艰涩地开口，“我……”

\- FUCK

“What？”韩率居然生气了，这让夫胜宽开始怀疑人生……哦不……听力。

\- 胜澈哥的电话。

“哦哦好……好的。”

刚记下的酒店电话和房间号码笔迹还没干，崔胜澈耙了耙头发，狠狠搓了几下脸，手指颤抖着终于是拨了出去。

一颗心悬在电磁波上炙烤。

短短的几秒，等待是最漫长的煎熬。

“Hello?”

陌生男人的声音让他瞪大眼睛。

“跟谁说话呢。”

崔胜澈发誓，他从来没有像现在这样不愿听到尹净汉的声音。


	18. Chapter 18

十八

“这样好吗？”电话被崔胜澈挂掉之后，夫胜宽有些担心，“把净汉哥的酒店房间号给胜澈哥……”

\- 放心。净汉哥会处理好的。

韩率的声音比起刚才平静了许多，听不出一点儿之前生气的意思。

生气？

操作系统什么时候有了人类的情绪。

“嗯。”夫胜宽低低地应了一声，韩率平稳低沉的声线让他安心了许多。但是之后持续的沉默，却又让他莫名地紧张起来。嘴巴张张合合，犹豫着要不要继续刚才和韩率未完成的对话，却又不知道从何说起。

就在两三分钟前，在胜澈哥的电话被接起来之前，他是确定自己想要说些什么的，可能异想天开，可能不切实际，可能脱口而出的瞬间就会后悔不迭。

可现在，刹那之间涌上大脑的冲动在理智的反击下节节败退。原本在肚子里扑翅闹腾横冲直撞的蝴蝶在这个时候反而安分了下来，像是被突然注入了一针麻醉剂，收了翅膀，顺从而服帖。

我喜欢你。

夫胜宽咬住嘴唇，短短几个字在唇瓣上反复碾磨，齿尖像是要陷进肉里去，留下深深浅浅的齿痕。持续的疼痛感，从连结处四散蔓延开去，刺激着他的神经，迫使着他面对。

却也依然没能让他生出一股无所畏惧的勇气，来跨出那一步。

他怕。他怕他的操作系统会拒绝他。

他收回了脚，垂下了眼，叹了口气。

这是极低、极轻的一声叹息，被淹没在一波又一波前赴后继翻腾着拍打在礁石上的海浪中。

韩率却好像听见了。

\- 胜宽。

低沉的沙哑的温柔的声音从耳机里传出来。

\- 夫胜宽。

夫胜宽下意识地抬起头来，虽然他明明知道，眼前仍是空无一人。

这是他第一次听到韩率完整地念出自己的名字，如此的郑重，如此的认真，如此的清晰，让他如此的紧张、发慌、惴惴不安却又抑制不住地升腾起一丝无可名状的期待来。

期待着韩率刚才那股被打断后的怨气不是自己产生的幻觉。

期待着韩率听懂了他那些没有勇气再次开口继续的话。

期待着韩率和自己能有默契。

期待着耳中的声音和心内的声音……会是一样。

可是，这样的期待……真的好吗？

去期待着一个操作系统拥有和自己一样的心情……真的好吗？

他不知道。

或许也没有人能够知道。

愈发幽凉的夜里暗流涌动，海风卷起咸腥的水滴混在空气里扑在夫胜宽的脸上。他无处可逃，连眼眶都被汹涌而来的湿意侵袭，沾染了不少水汽。

风更冷了。

微弱的火苗在玻璃罩中轻轻地挣扎，棉绳灯芯颤抖着，仿佛心有不甘。

不甘又委屈。

\- 怎么了胜宽？

迟迟没有得到回应，韩率的声音里平添了一分着急与担心。在不甘与不敢中徘徊往复的夫胜宽，却完全没有注意到。

“韩率……”

声音酸涩，如同还未成熟却被早早摘下的柑橘。

“我……我很喜欢韩率……”

他艰难地开了个头，深吸一口气，终是决定破罐管子破摔不管不顾地继续下去。

“韩率总是陪在我的身边，开心也好，难过也好……总是站在我这一边，支持我，鼓励我……韩率很厉害，懂很多，总能给我适当的建议，帮助我很多，也教会我很多，声音也很好听……很感谢韩率，让我不再孤单一人，也让我……让我有了一种很不一样的感觉，像是……恋爱的感觉。我也不知道我在说些什么，可是我无法想象生活中没有韩率的样子……可是我明明……是我太依赖韩率了吧……是我……”

大不了，大不了被当成一个笑话。

大不了，大不了数据清除一了百了。

他有什么好怕的。

夫胜宽拿起手机，把摄像头对准自己。

“那韩率呢？”

“韩率……是怎样看待我的呢？”

小心翼翼地捧出一颗真心，希望对方能够收下。即使对方……是数据的拼凑，是真实却虚妄的存在。

\- 胜宽很可爱。

\- 胜宽很善良。

\- 胜宽很努力。

仿佛在大量的形容词中检索着符合当下情境的单词，韩率每说完一句，都要停顿几秒钟。再三判断，反复确认，认真而笃定。

\- 我也很喜欢胜宽。

韩率的话像一双温暖的手，安抚了他的慌乱与不安。把他的一颗真心温柔地接过，又小心谨慎地送回胸膛，生怕跌落，生怕着凉。

手心的温度熨帖着夫胜宽的心脏，暖意顺着血液通向四肢。假死的蝴蝶也在愈发暖和的肚子里渐渐苏醒，扇动着翅膀，扑啦扑啦就要飞出来。

嘴角不受控制地自动上扬，却紧张得不行，夫胜宽觉得自己一定在哆嗦，又兴奋又堂皇。他听见自己不确定地问道：“韩率……是……是接受了……我的告白……吗？”

\- 噗。

脸颊发烫。

夫胜宽仿佛回到了第一次听见韩率声音的时候，一句“嗨，胜宽”就能让他面红耳赤，心跳加速。

\- 是呀。我也很喜欢胜宽。

夫胜宽醒过来的时候，天光熹微。

揉揉眼睛支起身子靠在床头，脑袋混混沌沌的，昨晚怎么回的酒店都不太记得。

口渴得不行。

他张了张嘴，发现自己的嗓子有点儿哑。

这是……感冒了？

掀开被子没走几步觉得冷飕飕的，才发现自己下衣失踪光着屁股，又折返回去把被子裹在身上去接水。

来来回回的走动声，咕噜咕噜地水流声，好像被谁捕捉到了。

\- 好早……胜宽醒了吗？

沙哑中带着一抹调笑，韩率的声音听起来像是躺在身侧的恋人被吵醒时暧昧又慵懒的呢喃。

“噗——”

“咳……咳咳……”

夫胜宽被嘴里的水呛到，弯着腰咳得满脸通红。

\- 又害羞啦？

又？……又！

记忆渐渐回笼，一时间，夫胜宽的脸红得足以滴血。

“韩率……”

破碎嘶哑的声音与昨夜难耐的呻吟重叠到一处，夫胜宽飞扑上床，扭来扭去，恨不得把自己埋进枕头里。

自己昨天都干了什么……

一件一件除下外衣，一点一点展露出自己的脆弱。粗重的喘息声中，是韩率蛊惑般的引导，一寸寸抚摸，一厘厘开拓。

从羞赧生涩到情难自已也不过是几分钟的事情。在自己手里泄了几次之后，沉沉睡去。

\- 快去洗澡吧胜宽。身上黏糊糊的一定很不舒服吧。

韩率的声音总会适时的出现，带着隐约的笑意。

哦漏。

夫胜宽的膝盖被狠狠扎了一箭，动不了了。

“不……不要笑了啦……”

瓮声瓮气的反抗穿过棉被，多了些撒娇的味道。韩率笑得更开心了。

折腾了好一会儿，夫胜宽终于洗漱完毕，把自己也收拾得干干净净的，这才想起被他遗忘了一整晚的净汉哥。

昨天的电话唉，也不知道净汉哥和胜澈哥怎么样了。

路过金珉奎房间的时候，夫胜宽停下脚步。想起昨晚的大餐还是得感谢一下他的不知情赞助，于是抬手敲了敲门，打算约他一起去吃个早饭。

手都捶痛了，门内也没什么反应。夫胜宽撇撇嘴，径直走向尹净汉的房间。

笃笃笃。

门从里面打开的时候，夫胜宽还以为自己记混了房间号。金珉奎只穿了一条短裤吊儿郎当地站在门口，一副没怎么睡醒的样子。

“谁……呀？”不远处尹净汉的声音更是睡意满满。

金珉奎朝着夫胜宽点头示意，一边往回走，一边面向床上躺着的人轻声地答道：“胜宽来了。”

然后旁若无人般地坐到床边，躺回自己的位置，手臂自然地搭在尹净汉的腰上。

只剩下夫胜宽留在原地目瞪口呆。

WTF？？？


	19. Chapter 19

十九

看着面色不改神情自若地享受完早餐还坐在一起各自玩手机的两个人，夫胜宽喝下一口橙汁，开始怀疑人生。

自己是不是太大惊小怪了。

“你们……就这么……睡了？”

反复斟酌着，不顾韩率的强烈阻挠，夫胜宽还是问出了自己憋了将近两个小时的问题。

“技术不错。”尹净汉抬起头看向圆桌另一边的男人，嘴角微微上扬。

“Thanks,”金珉奎也报以绅士的微笑，“you too.”

“……”夫胜宽的石化状态被动触发。

\- 让你别问的。

韩率悄咪咪地补上一刀，语气是特别的恨铁不成钢。

“可是昨……”

\- 胜宽……

韩率无奈的语气让夫胜宽住了嘴，后面的话随着又一口橙汁被灌入腹中。

昨……昨天胜澈哥不是打电话找净汉哥吗。

“嗯？”尹净汉把目光投向刻意在掩盖什么的夫胜宽，眉头不自觉地聚拢，“昨？昨天怎么了吗？”

“没事！”把脑袋摇成拨浪鼓，夫胜宽觉得自己没有再次干涉尹净汉私事的权利。既然昨晚净汉哥和金珉奎在一起，那无论胜澈哥有没有打过电话，又或是有没有说过什么，好像也没那么重要了。于是夫胜宽弯起眼睛，试图用傻笑蒙混过关，“没事没事嘿嘿嘿。”

此地无银三百两。

尹净汉可不相信夫胜宽这没有来由的吞吞吐吐。

“昨天？”他眼珠子一转，眼神玩味，似乎要从夫胜宽的脸上盯出一朵花儿来，“说起来……昨晚是有一点不寻常……”

夫胜宽闻言一愣，再次紧张了起来。幸运的是，在他绞尽脑汁想出对策之前，金珉奎仿佛没有看到尹净汉的眼色一般，直接开口道：“昨晚有个电话打到净汉哥的房间，我接起来之后却没有人说话。”

啊……

夫胜宽感觉到自己的心跳在明显地加速。

“是胜宽的恶作剧吗？”金珉奎笑着，露出一口灿烂的小白牙。

诶？

被怀疑的青年瞪大了眼睛，一副因为剧情反转而惊讶的样子，被两人合理地判定为“被抓包后的不可置信”。

“你怎么能这样怀疑胜宽，”看似抱怨的口吻，尹净汉的目光和语气却是笃定的，“胜宽不是故意的，对吧。”

\- 噗。

韩率沙哑低沉的声音，和其中毫不保留的笑意，轻而易举地从耳蜗咻地一下击中心房，让唯一的听众垂下了眼。

不合时宜地，夫胜宽的思绪飘回昨晚——那些教人沦陷的呻吟与喘息，那些绮丽羞人的噗滋水声，通通在耳边被无限放大。

心脏的鼓噪刺激着血液的奔腾，热气顺着血管不断攀升，蒸红了他的脸。

“没没没没没有！”着急慌忙否认的夫胜宽，脸却在两人的注视下越来越红，强装镇定地回看过去，瞪着两人的眼神还是透露出遮掩不住的窘迫，“我没有……”

仿佛恼羞成怒的样子，比起否认，更像是承认。

尹净汉起初只是想逗逗夫胜宽，是不是他打来的电话，骚扰也好，玩笑也好，都没有关系，金珉奎的配合也只是让他顺水推舟地继续下去而已。

夫胜宽的反应却出乎了他的意料。

没有往常恶作剧被识破后的撒娇耍赖，反而像是真的做了什么见不得人的事情一般心虚。

电话？

尹净汉皱起眉头。

夫胜宽自己跑出去撒欢开心还来不及，哪儿还有那个闲工夫来担心自己和金珉奎的晚餐，以及餐后的娱乐活动。

据金珉奎说，他接起电话之后对方并没有说话，他换着语言询问了几遍也没人回答。

如果不是恶作剧，也不是谁打错电话……

尹净汉的脑中闪过一个可能，联系起事情的先后开展和眼前人的反应，几乎可以确定了。

金珉奎还在逼问着夫胜宽，虽然眼里是满满的笑意。被逗弄的青年不知道在想什么，眼神飘忽闪躲着，耳垂却是越来越红。

唉。

尹净汉呼出一口气，舒展开眉头，看向夫胜宽的目光无奈又宽慰。伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，语气轻松道：“别逗他啦，昨晚哪里接过什么电话啊？”

“啊？”金珉奎和夫胜宽同时抬头看他，两双眼睛忽闪忽闪的是相同的疑惑。

“啊什么啊？”尹净汉故意摆出一副生气的样子来，“昨天晚上发生了什么金珉奎你没点b数吗你还有什么鬼空接什么鬼电话？”

一想到昨晚净汉哥和金珉奎发生了一些连圈圈叉叉都不能描述详尽的事情，夫胜宽就莫名的生气。虽然金珉奎长得不(很)丑(帅)，条件也就(特)那(别)样(棒)，可是他还是有种自家水灵灵的大白菜被突然窜出来的野猪拱了个翻天的感觉。

尹净汉这看似生气实则抱怨的语调一出，夫胜宽就立马划清界限瞪上了金珉奎。

云里雾里的金珉奎虽然不知道为什么尹净汉突然转移了阵线，但是这四舍五入约等于打情骂俏的语气他很受用，于是乖乖闭了嘴。

夫胜宽更看不上金珉奎了。

前几天还把圆佑哥放在心尖尖上，这一晃眼就对着净汉哥死命摇尾巴。他得把净汉哥好好护着，不能让金花心大萝卜再次得手啦。

沉浸在臆想中的粉红泡泡里的金珉奎自然没有注意到夫胜宽嫌弃的眼神，和他圈住尹净汉往旁边挪移着要和他隔出一条银河来的动作。

尹净汉不知道金珉奎才结束了一场无始无终的漫长单恋，他以为胜宽只是担心他和崔胜澈刚分手就陷入另外一段不知底细的感情。

不知底细才好。

不问原因，不求结果。

他也想就这么小小地、肆无忌惮地放纵一下。

他拍拍环在自己腰上的手臂，望进一双疑惑和担心并存的眼睛里。亲昵地捏捏夫胜宽的脸蛋，尹净汉发出了邀请：“珉奎订了附近一个私人沙滩的烛光晚餐，胜宽要一起吗？”

金珉奎还没来得及抗议，夫胜宽就摇着头拒绝了：“不不不不不用了……”

结结巴巴的语气，躲躲闪闪的眼神，再配着红潮不退反增的脸蛋，尹净汉真的怀疑昨晚这傻孩子一定是背着自己偷偷跑去做了什么坏事了。

不过转念一想，胜宽是个成年人了，和李硕珉的事情也终于解决，其他的也没什么好担心的。

于是尹净汉提出一起散步的建议，竟然也被夫胜宽摇头晃脑地给否决掉了。

看着脚步不稳的弟弟坚持要独自一人回房间休息，叮嘱了几句有事一定要联系自己后，尹净汉有些无奈。

孩子长大了，也有自己的秘密啦。

好不容易拖着虚软的双腿回了房间，夫胜宽背靠着门有些站不住。

耳机里是混响着自己克制不住的喘息与韩率引导般的调情断断续续，恰到好处的音量，刺激着他的耳膜，让昨夜的记忆再次回笼。

夫胜宽慢慢滑坐到地上。

“韩率……”

黏腻的低吟重复着，撩拨着。

窗帘还未拉上，夫胜宽隐在看不到的角落，渐渐发烫。

未完待续。


End file.
